MOONLIGHT
by twiishq
Summary: WEREWOLF LOVE STORY .BLACKWATER! JAKE N LEAH . WRITTEN IN BOTH POV'S! REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE!
1. Chapter 1

**MOONLIGHT **By **twiishq**

**DISCLAIMER FOR MY STORY : I OWN NOTHING. I HAVE NO RIGHTS OVER CHARACTERS . **

**Chapter One : Sunrise : Leah's POV **

"Leah !!!"

_Ughh not so early PLEASE ! _

"Leah !!"

_Shut your eyes tighter ...the sound will go away_

"Leah Clearwater!"

_Hmm that voice sounded familiar ... Of course its familiar ..Its your MOTHER ! ..Open your eyes idiot!_

I peeked through my eyelashes, only to be struck by the menacing glare Sue Clearwater , my mother, was aiming at me . The anger was rolling off her tan coloured skin . Her long jet black hair was rolled into a messy bun . Her green shirt decorated with flowers was partially hidden by a ridiculous apron saying 'Kiss the Cook' . Her hands were firmly crossed over her chest while the chestnut eyes shot daggers at me .

She shifted her gaze expectantly and her cheeks had a taint of red to them. I thought of how best I could handle this . Maybe I'd be able to run pass her, head for the door, and get dad to save me.

_Ughh who was I kidding!...Say something Leah!_

"Hey Mom" , I looked at her and carefully slid my feet to rest on the cool floor while I stretched my hands .

"Leah It's 11:00 AM !. . It's your first day at La Push Tribal High School !

"Mom .. I don't wanna go " I pleaded .

" Your brother has already left for his classes " _Of course ...Now I would have to see him more often ! _ "you've probably already missed half of your daily classes ! "

I sighed "You know , It's not my fault I went to junior high school in Seattle with Naiomi"

_When I was twelve, I moved to Seattle to stay with my cousin Naiomi and go to school . Mom always agreed that Seattle had a better education system and would be far better than tribal school . I visited home every weekend . It was all good until Dad got sick . _

Mom's eyes grew soft . " Leah , if you're worried about making friends , then STOP, because they will remember you "

I inwardly groaned. _ Of course they'd remember 'Ugly Lee-Lee' from first grade .._

"How's Dad feeling?" I walked towards the joint bathroom that Seth and I shared .

There was a flicker of sadness in her eyes but it was quickly dismissed by her smile . My mom was the strongest woman I knew of . She would never break down in front of anyone especially her children .

"He's getting up some fishing gear for the trip this afternoon."

_Idea!_

"He always took me on those fishing trips , he enjoys my company _soo _much _mom _, maybe I should go with him and have some bonding time with Dad ." _Please work . Please work._

"Yes , your father does love it when you –" Mom stared at me , a smirk pulling at her lips "I wasn't born yesterday hun"

I finished brushing my teeth and took a shower quickly.

_Hmm what to wear ... _ I've never been too interested in fashion, but I could wear something to make a good appearance while I'm being lectured about punctuality.

_Ahh yes! ..blue shirt, loose black pants hmm perfect for me ..right ? .._ I groaned

I put on my clothes and hurried downstairs . Dad and Mom were seated in the living room . Dad chuckled while Mom motioned for me to sit and have breakfast ._ or was it lunch ?_

_Ok eat eat .. put your shoes on .. yup _

"Bye Mom , Dad"

Dad chuckled softly "Just a minute there Lee"

Dad took my hand in his. He felt so warm . His eyes were distant but his smile was blinding. His black hair reached shoulder length. He cupped my face in both his hands and pressed his warm lips to my forehead. I smiled and tears threatened to spill .

"I love you Lee-Lee"

"I Love you to Old man" , I smiled up to him and gave him one final squeeze before I headed for my truck .

The engine roared to life and I backed out of the garage and headed down the muddy road. The tribal school was started since early years by our ancestors. All the kids around La Push were usually enrolled in tribal schools. After my twelfth birthday, my cousin Naomi advised Mom about opportunities for scholarships at Seattle high schools.

I pulled into a the lot beside a red car and a green truck similar to mine.

There weren't much people around . _They're all in their classes duhh! _

I recognized the office and entered . The walls were painted in a dreary blue. There was an old woman with glasses that sat behind the counter . Her nametag read Mrs. Daniels. Her eyes lifted to meet mine and a broad smile appeared on her face .

"Hello Leah , your brother told me to expect you late" She chuckled .

"Ah yes Seth "

She handed me a map of this little school and a schedule of my classes . I took a quick glance at them . The bell rang .

"Have fun dear" _ Yeah right .. _

I smiled and left the office . I checked my schedule and my watch. _Oh great lunch time .._

The corridors were flooded by students . I tried to recognize a few as I walked._ Hmm was that Seth ..no ...oh my god they're staring .. No need to put a sign up saying I'm the new freak ! .. ._ I turned towards the west wing and opened a green door which lead me into the school's cafeteria. All eyes focused on me, but it was these deep pools of brown –almost black-eyes that caught mine and held me in the middle of the cafeteria. Before I could scream or react, two hands gripped and pulled me into a hug .


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two : Sunrise : Jake's POV**

*Sunday Evening before first day of School *

The ground disappeared from under me. At the corner of my eyes I noted the train of green and brown flying past. The adrenaline was mind-blowing and my feet only pushed to go farther. With every leap I felt the dampness of the leaves and softness of the mud.

The leech's scent was overpowering. I growled and pushed myself farther. The pack wasn't far behind. Seth was the closest. Sam wasn't around. Jared was supposed to phase soon. Paul was heading towards us from the mountains in the North. The silvery figure appeared before me, swift as ever.

_I got the bloodsucker in front of me _

_Seth : Woohoo! Finally some fun around this place _

_Paul: I want in too,__** kids**__ can't have all the fun_

_Seth growled _

_Sam : Jared just phased in his mother's house .. I have to be there _

I felt a pang of sorrow for a second. Now Jared was becoming a monster like the rest of us. None of us have a say in the matter. It's all tribal tradition. We were born to grow fur and two extra legs.

_Seth : You know it's not that bad .. When last have you had so much fun?_

_Paul barked a laugh : when he pushed Leah in the mud and she ran after---_

For one this mind reading thing really gets on my nerves. The leech was darting trees, leaping randomly and attempting to get me confused. _Ha! _I knew these forests like the back of my hand.

_Seth:_z…..y…..x…..w?....t..v..u..s….r…q….

_P__aul: Are you __**trying **__to say the alphabet backwards? _

_He's hiding som—_

I was right. _She_ _was_ heading for the cliffs. She grabbed onto the loose limb of a tall redwood tree and jumped higher, swinging on a leafless branch and swung once again into the foggy air. The cloud cover would have been blinding for humans but not for my eyes. I snarled and continued running.

The silvery vampire continued, hopping from tree to tree. Seth was right behind me now. The ground was no longer muddy and the dampness was lost. Rocks were leading up to the edge. I couldn't let her jump, not without a fight.

Suddenly she jumped from above and landed with the lightest thud as she continued on foot. Her movements were swift and air-like .I spotted the flat rock and leaped towards it and then pushed with the strength from my hind limbs to pounce on her .

I caught her left leg and sunk my teeth deeper. A growl rumbled from her chest and her blood red eyes were on fire. I pinned her below me, pressing my paw onto her cold, granite-like skin .It burned under my touch.

She threw up her right leg and kicked me in the gut. I howled with pain. She grabbed me and bared her teeth, reaching for my skin. _Not so smart are you?_

I sunk my teeth deep into her back, knowing that it wouldn't be long before I tore her into two. Before her venomous teeth could reach my skin, I flung her into a tree, splintering it along the way. Seth and I began moving in, like predators ready for their prey.

All of a sudden Seth howled and my eyes widened as I saw a flash of his death in my mind. I looked back at the bloodsucker, but the leech's eyes were focused intently on Seth. _Was she doing this?!_

Her eyes flickered into the distance where the open sea was. I sprung onto the ground. Once again a chase begun. Seth was reaching for her but she sidetracked him into a muddy trail and escaped through the trees above.

Paul was near, snarling as he thunderously shook the earth beneath him. My eyes were focused on her. The trees grew few and the edge of the cliff plummeting into the black sea was in the distance.

Seth was once again with us as we growled our way toward the filthy leech.

She stopped at the edge, turning to give us a crooked smile, before she plunged into the rough waves below.

I halted and looked over the rocks, searching for her silvery body, when suddenly I saw a silver grey wolf plunge off the rocks.

_No PAUL !!_

Seth and I plunged after him. Bloodsuckers didn't breathe. She could easily suffocate him. My body hit the rocks below and was lashed and pushed to the bottom by the waves . The sea was dark and there was no sign of her.

_Paul: the leech's scent is lost in here !! Arghh!_

_Seth: She couldn't be far off _

_Let's head to shore._

_Sam: You __**LOST **__her !?!_

_We don't need this right now , she plunged off the cliff, but before we could track her, silver wolf here plunged after her. _

_Paul growled : You fought with her, couldn't keep her down, could you?_

_Sam: EASY!_

_Seth: Guys she's wounded, Jake practically ripped her into two and her left leg is as much as gone!_

_Sam: Jared's resting for now; I'll patrol with him later_

_You can't endanger him like that as yet. He's still—_

_Sam: You guys rest._

I reached near my house and phased. Sam was Alpha wolf. He was the ideal person to carry on this heritage. All the tribal leaders on the council praised him .

_He could kill people and they'd still think of him as a God around here._

The shrill of the telephone rang clear through the house. Billy wasn't home as yet.

_Probably still at Charlie…_

"Hello"

"Hey bro" _Seth…. _I chuckled .._He was such a kid bro to me..if there was anyone who knew how much Sam could get to me .. it was Seth_

"Quil, Embry and I are coming over in a minute"

"Is Sue home? .. I'm hungry..could we hang out at your house instead?"

"Umm "

Quil shouted "Seth you're red beet dude!"

"It's _beet red _and what's up at your house ?"

"Yeah Jake, we'll be there in a minute. Bye"

He hung up on me . What's he hiding now ?

I took a shower . I had a few scratches and bruises but I'd heal for school tomorrow.

The banging on the front door was loud and clear.

"Since when do you lock your door, look who's afraid of the big bad wolf"

" Ha-Ha Where's Quil and Embry?"

"Quil's mom freaked out about going out before school and Embry's _sick"_

Seth's eyes grew sad for a minute. He tried to force a smile. _Oh no .. Soon it will be Embry. _

"C'mon man let's just hang out ok?"

I smiled and we both hung out on the porch.

---

"I'm so hungry!"

"Where Billy at?"

"Charlie, they're probably getting up stuff for that fishing trip, Is your dad going?"

I looked at Seth. He was still a kid but he was strong. His dad was very sick but he would never show his pain.

"Yep, I think I might go too"

"And leave your Mom alone?"

Seth's eyes flashed with fear for a second and he immediately reddened. He was fighting a smile too.

"Ok spit it out "

"What are you talking about?"

"Seth!" I growled

"Ok Ok who let the DOG out !"

"Your wolf-dog jokes are getting pretty old"

He laughed.

"You remember Leah right?" _Leah _I sighed.

"the prett—" Seth eyes were curious.

_Focus Jake "_The little girl who beat the shit out of me in nursery school..Of course I remember her"

"She's back"

---------------------------*******------------------------------------------------******------------------------------------------

Ever since Seth left me last night, I couldn't sleep. I tried asking him all the questions but he left complaining that I talked too much and he needed rest for school......LEAH was back. She was here . Would she stay now? She left so long ago to go study. She was so cute when she got angry. She would tell me to go play with Barbie dolls and give her the cool cars to play with. And then we would fight. We fought till the day she left. _Oh no …She'll hate me .._

My alarm buzzed at 8 o clock. I showered and brushed my teeth. I threw on a blue shirt and dark jeans. _Leah liked blue ..i think …great Jake .. you haven't seen your little playmate in years and suddenly she influences what colour your shirt is ..quit being a girl!_

"Mornin Dad"

Dad just looked at me blankly. I ate quickly and walked toward the garage.

"Jake, Sam told me you guys _didn't _catch the leech"

"We didn't"

"But you look so happy?"

"Bye Dad"

I backed out with my bike, I was still working on my car. The bike roared as I fled down the trails. _Charlie would let me off if I went to jail right?.._

That was the last thing on my mind right now. I parked in the lot. Sure I was among the first there but Leah should be early. _Shouldn't she?_

Everyone was gaping at me. A growl threatened in my chest . _Ok I'm usually late or absent ..BIG DEAL!_

I settled on a bench near the lot. Seth pulled up . My heart rate quickened and my eyes searched for her but she wasn't there.

"Seth! Where is she?"

"Would you shut up? I'm not even sure she'll come here, I got to go to the office , Catch you later"

I went to classes reluctantly . I tried sitting closest to the doors in each class but she still wasn't around.

The bell rang . Lunch.

Quil caught up with me as we set our trays down. He eyed me carefully.

I heard the door creak open. There was an unusual scent in the air almost fruity. My head turned and focused intently on an angel's eyes. Her dark hair blew out behind her and her hand tightly clasped two papers as she stared back.

"Dude what are you--"

Her eyes were soft, but suddenly they widened and a mix of anger shone in them as _**his **_two hands wound around her, grabbing her and pulling her into _**his**_ chest.

I started shaking .


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Leah's POV**

_All eyes focused on me, but it was these deep pools of brown –almost black-eyes that caught mine and held me in the middle of the cafeteria. Before I could scream or react, two hands gripped and pulled me into a hug._

_What the –!!_

I pressed my hands against his hard chest and pushed away.

My eyes lifted slowly to meet his. Before me stood a tall, huge guy. His black hair was short and choppy and his face hard almost cold. He looked old for high school; tall, muscular and chiselled body. His brown eyes were concerned, as I backed away and shot him my most menacing glare I could pull off. He was fighting a smile.

_It struck me then ....I knew this smile .._

His gaze shifted around for a second and I saw anger flicker in his eyes. He smiled down at me knowing that I remembered him.

_Oh my god ..._

_this was Sam?!? ...He grew! And is way cuter ! ...yay ...any more discoveries? ...the last time I saw him, Jake and I were— _

I gasped and whirled around to find those eyes again –Jacob's eyes- but he was gone.

"Leah?"

"Sam?!?" I laughed "You look HUGE "

He laughed along with me.

"I can't believe it " I muttered . His eyes never left mine and for a second, I felt entranced by them.

"You've certainly changed too" A flirtatious smile stretched across his face.

"How'd you recognize me so quickly?"

His eyes flickered away from mine and I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding. He suddenly seemed nervous.

"I, I ,--I saw you pull up with Harry's truck..there's Seth !" He stuttered.

Sam led me to a nearby table. Seth walked over with a couple of huge boys. _Geeze huge much? ....hmm Where's Jake?..._

"_Lee Lee" _

The two guys chuckled . I scowled.

"Relax sis , u remember Paul right and that's Jared "

"Paul?" I asked incredulously.

He smirked. "I grew OK I get it "

I laughed "What do you guys eat around here?"

Sam turned towards me."Leah, why'd you keep your return a secret?" His voice was soft. All eyes and ears were on me waiting ..waiting

My heart rate quickened. Their eyes appeared confused _almost as if they could hear my heart flutter.._

"Surprise of course" I lied. Seth's eyes wandered for a bit.

Seth was younger than me. He was also very protective. I know I've never been there for him since I only saw him on the weekends that I visited. I felt guilty as I watched him checking to see if Sam believed me. He kept the secret of my return and I was grateful even if I would never show it. He placed his hand on mine and gave me a reassuring smile.

Jared looked at me curiously, "How come I've never met you ?"

I opened my mouth to say something –

"Because you're a loser dude"

I looked at the tall brown-skinned boy, taking a seat next to Jared. His hair was tied back into a ponytail and he smirked at me.

"Leah? Right? .. I'm Quil..I've only seen you in photos ... I can;t believe you're _Seth's _sister "

I chuckled while my bro jus grinned and rolled his eyes.

"So Leah, you up for a bonfire tonight down at the beach?"

I looked towards Seth. " Are you going?"

"Hell Yea , Aliana's gonna be there"

'Who's Aliana?"

"The girl Seth **wishes** he could be with"

"She _is _hot ! and you'll all be _sooo _ jealous when I hook up with her tonight"

"I won't "

They all laughed. I couldn't help but feel comfortable. My first day wasn't so bad after all.

_You haven;t had a class yet !_

Quil asked "Lee, if you don't mind me calling you that –"

"I hate it" I smiled but I really did hate that nickname.

"Great so _**LEE, **_ you got any hot chics as friends"

Paul interrupted.."Even if she did, you do know you wouldn't get any action right?"

Quil ignored him and continued looking at me expectantly.

"I've had a couple of friends in Seattle but here in La Push , it was always me and Jacob, sometimes Sam and then Paul later on"

_Which reminds me .._

"where's Jake?"

Seth choked a bit while Quil turned red in holding in laughter, Sam looked a bit pissed and I was just bewildered. _ Huh?_

"He had a class, you'll probably see him in your next class, what is it?"

"English with , Does Ja-"

The bell made me jump and everyone started to get prepared for classes. I said Bye to everyone and took my map out. Sam was a final year student. Quil, Paul and I were in the same year while Seth and Jared were a year below.

I looked at my map and made my way to the east wing.

_Let's see, down the corridor.....make a left ..Huh?...OK Ok ...Let's try right?...hmm...Jeeze you have a map and you're LOST??..._

"Do you need help?..You look lost.."

_AHH_

I made a small gasp. I looked down a bit to a brunette girl looking straight at me.

"Im Sabyna, you're Leah right? I overheard you talking with Quil and his friends"

_Is it just me or did her eyes kinda spark when she said Quil's name.._

"Yes I'm Leah , are you going to English?"

"Yes, C'mon I'll show you the way"

"Thanks"

We began walking and we turned right.. _Hmpph_

"So are you going to the bonfire tonight Leah?"

"Yea I think I am, You?"

"Yep It's gonna be lots of fun !" She grinned and then suddenly seemed a bit afraid to ask me her next question.. "Umm are –ar-are you going with Quil?"

_What! .._I began laughing_... She thought I was with Quil !' ...he called me LEE! .. .. she likes him...duhh_

"You like him ...and no ..Quil's just a friend.. I met him a couple of minutes ago!"

She sighed "He never notices me"

I couldn't help but feel confused. This girl was beautiful . Her brunette hair was long, she had emerald eyes and she seemed so friendly and kind.

Her eyes lit up .. as if she was pondering and now found a solution .. _Oh no_

"Why don't I come over to your place and we could go together, I might get to talk to him if i were with you "

She looked at me with pleading eyes. She wasn't trying to use me. I knew that. She seemed genuine enough so I nodded and smiled.

I entered the class. looked up from her glasses and smiled . She gestured for me to enter. Sabyna went and took a seat while I walked up to the desk.

"Ms. Leah Clearwater?".. someone gasped behind me.

"Yes"

"Welcome to my class, We're studying Romeo and Juliet currently"

I smiled, she was polite. "I have my copy Miss"

"Well the class starts in about 15 minutes so ..Take a seat..." She seemed to be pondering "AH next to "

I spun around.

_WOW ..The messy kid that built mud-pies with me was gone...Jacob was the most handsome guy I've ever seen... His eyes were black and his muscles were defined and definitely unhidden under his shirt...His skin was almost honey coloured and look so soft yet manly...And his hair oh my god ..I could just run ----_

"_Ahem"_

Sabyna was chuckling lightly while Jake had an amazed look on his face.

I walked quickly to our bench and Jake grasped me into a hug.

"Jake you're burning up!" .._and my skin feels on fire with your touch and it's not because of the heat!_

"Leah" He breathed.

"ROMEO AND JULIET" smiled in our direction "Let's Begin"


	4. Chapter 4

her eyes were soft, but suddenly they widened and a mix of anger shone in them as _**his**_two hands wound around her, grabbing her and pulling her into _**his**_ chest.

I started shaking .

**Chapter 4: Jake's POV**

"Jacob…Dude Check out that girl!...…are you okay….?" Quil was eyeing me warily. I nodded but I couldn't take my eyes off Leah. She was beautiful._ No… beyond beautiful…._

She pushed away. I couldn't see her face anymore. Sam was _smiling?_ My fingers gripped under the table and I could feel the splinters cracking against my palm.

_Did she tell Sam about coming back? ….Fair enough we used to beat the crap out of each other but would she tell Sam instead of me??? _

A bit of rejection washed over me. I had no idea why this mattered to me so much. Leah was just a friend to me .._right? ..why was I feeling hurt?_

…_.I only found out last night- ….Did Seth tell Sam too? ..This is so damn confusing!! ….Control Yourself Jacob ..SO she told Sam…What are you to her..What is she to you ..Just a friend._

"_Aliana is the" _My ears twitched ._SETH_

I got up, glaring at Sam. His eyes glanced at me and I growled so quietly that only he could hear.

"Dude are you leaving !?..Oh C'mon Jake!"

"Catch you later" He was laughing at me now.

I had to find Seth.

I crossed the cafeteria within two strides and listened carefully to all the useless babble around me. I found Seth, Jared and Paul hanging out in the gym.

"SETH"

"Hey man, woah, I could feel the heat coming off you"

Jared laughed "What's got you so fired up man"

"Seth, who else did you tell about Leah's return?" His eyes lit up.

"Leah's here ! ." He got up so fast. If I wasn't so serious at the moment I would've chuckled at his excitement. He was such a kid sometimes. I caught hold of the back of his brown shirt and pulled him back. Jared and Paul made their way to a group of girls, betting who would get the prettiest girl to go to the bonfire with them.

_Jared most likely …Paul can be such a- _

Seth was staring at me blankly. I cleared my throat. "Did you tell Sam?"

"About…"

"Leah, coming back here"

"No"

"So how'd he recognize Leah so fast?"

"I don't know"

_I knew he was upset. He wanted to go see his sister. _I sighed.

Seth looked at me. "Look Jake, I told you, only you, kay? … Leah asked me not to say anything but I still told you last night and after I left, I ran back to my house and then school"

"Wait- you _ran?"_

"Yea you know, phased, I find it much healthier actually, did you know that's the reason our bodies-"

"Seth shut up ! – That's it.. Sam must've been practicing with Jared…He must've read your mind"

"Oh" He choked out while laughing. "You've got some issues Jake, What's the point of all this again?"

"I don't know"

"you're a girl Jacob, Could you believe Aliana said 'I don't know' when I asked her - "

"Leah's here"

And he was gone.

_Great the kid was teasing me now…Relief washed over me …she didn't tell Sam .._

Paul and Jared walked over grinning."Tonight's gonna be a blast…Jake you bringing a girl or what?...hey where'd Seth go?"

"Cafeteria"

Paul, Jared and Seth made their way to the cafeteria. I wanted to go see Leah but I decided to clear my mind first. _You're nervous admit it…_I walked aimlessly through the corridors, headed down the stairs and went into the forest. The mud was cool with dampened leaves and wet from the rain. The sky was semi-clear with traces of white clouds passing over. The scent was clean, no vampire, no wolf, just nature. I made my way past the forest and headed out to the coast. The beach was near. The salty air and the crashing of the waves pounded in my ears. It was calming for the while it lasted.

"Hey Mrs.J!"

"Why Mr. Black you certainly are early!..I am most astonished young man"

I chuckled. Mrs Jenkins was a real charmer.

She was looking at me with a smirk."You are different today"

"It's first day ! but I've actually had a pretty weird day so far"

"Where's Sir Embry and Sir Quil?"

My eyes widened slightly at the mention of his name.

"Ughh Embry's sick and Quil's taking English on Thursday morning instead"

She seemed satisfied with that answer and I made my way to my seat. I trudged my books onto the hard marble stone and laid my head in my hands. Embry was sick. He would start phasing soon. He would become a monster like the rest of us. More patrols and practices would begin soon. _Ughh why am I stuck in this supernatural shi-_

"_Leah Clearwater"_

I gasped. Her long dark air was fanned out behind her and her body was tall and slender. I almost chuckled at her choice of colours. She was speaking with Mrs.J and I couldn't help but admire the angelic ring to her voice.

She turned around and my heart leapt. Gone was the girl who had four missing teeth in the second grade. Leah's eyes were captivating and the definition of goddess could not do her justice. Her skin looked soft and I found myself wondering how it was –

"Ahem"

She walked over. I wrapped my hands around her slender waist and pulled her to me. I really did miss my childhood friend. Her scent was of flowers and I loved it.

"Leah" I breathed.

English started. We were discussing plays and props; the setup of drama. My eyes occasionally drifted next to me where I could see Leah . She was calm, making notes ever so often. My eyes scanned the pages of our text to identify something even remotely close as to what was going on.

Leah wore a small smile throughout the class. I saw it rather than felt it . A crumpled piece of paper, thrown into my face. I opened it.

_Are you going to stop staring anytime soon?_

I wanted to laugh. I could feel the rumble in my chest as my laughter died. My ears were overcome by the thunderous sound of wolf's growl; a wolf too close.


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER :I CLAIM NO RIGHTS OVER CHARACTERS.**

**Chapter 5: Leah's POV**

"Page fourteen" said.

I looked at Jake _. Did he even know what book we were studying? _He looked back at me and we both smiled. _ Smiling .._It felt so nice and new. Ever since I came earlier, that's all I have been doing , smiling. I felt so at home and relaxed and now that I have all my friends and even new ones, I couldn't feel any more comfortable.

My dad's illness had really made me worried. My mom had called me while I was in the library studying, I almost broke down right there. The doctors advised us about how weak he would become. I still saw the strength in him but I knew it wouldn't be enough to pull him through. That's the reason I came back, to at least spend time with him. No one on the reservation knows how serious it is and probably wouldn't until he..

"Next Page!"

I was happy though, for now. This school had definitely brightened alot in my world. I glanced at Jake, he was staring right back. I had an idea to write a note..

_What if he thinks you're weird – For writing a note?_

_What if he doesn't think it's funny and feels embarrassed ?- It's just being playful_

_Playful or Flirtatious?_

I threw it at him. Back in Seattle, I never really looked at guys or took notice of their eyes or hair. I was always buried in my books, trying hard to make sure that every penny my father spent on me wasn't going to waste. I never got attention. I knew I wasn't the beautiful girl that guys fell for but at that time I didn't care. Now, sitting, next to him, I must've fixed my top about fifty times !..

_Oh-Oh_

He looked angry?.._Why would he be angry ?_

He got up and walked outside, ignoring Mrs. Jenkins.

......._I felt..hurt_

_*-*-*-*_

For the rest of the class, I didn't see Jacob. I had urges to slap myself. I walked quickly with Sabyna to my next class. I kept nodding at her on the way.

"Are you stupid?"

I nodded.

"Leah !"

I gasped and looked at her. She looked annoyed.

"I'm sorry Sabyna, bad first day?"

"Leah, I just want to know if you preferred walking to the beach since it isn't far from your house?"

"Sure, no problem"

We got to class. Once again I introduced myself to the teacher. He didn't seem to even notice. He just gestured for me to pick a seat and I noticed Sabyna walking over to the back.

I followed her and noticed Quil sitting a seat away. I wanted to ask him if Jacob had this class too. _Did he see Jacob after he left in English?...I didn't have the guts to ask. _I sighed.

"Hey LeeLee"  
"Quil.." I groaned. "I'll kick your ass after school, that's twice in one day"..I whispered.

He laughed. "That would be awesome. A hot chic in--- "

"I am not a _chic"_

"But you do think you're hot..I see"

"No that's not what I-"

"Don't worry " He leaned to mock whisper at me "Everyone thinks so"

He winked at me. _ Ummm..yeah RIGHT .. _I added sarcastically in my head .

"_everyone huh?" Jake too? ...I couldn't ask him _

"Yep especially – whoa"

I followed his eyes and looked over to see Sabyna laughing with a group of girls. I smirked .

"That's **my** friend Sabyna"

"wow" he whispered. I chuckled at his remark. Surely he must have seen her before.

"You never saw her?"

He kept his eyes on her as he answered me back. _whipped!_

"She's always too shy to talk to me and...... I am too" He added quietly.

I gasped in mock horror. "Quil Ateara , shy, from a **hot chic?**"

He laughed slightly when he realised I quoted him.

"OK settle down, Take down the following notes"

I groaned and settled in my seat. I had an odd feeling in the pith of my stomach. I knew I felt a bit hurt from my previous class but something just wasn't right. I looked over to Sabyna and she was following intently in her text. I looked back at the teacher and continued to follow the notes.

I heard a small groan and looked over to Quil. He didn't look so well either. The feeling was still there and I found myself squirming a bit in my seat. It was as if I knew something was wrong, like something I was attached to being hurt.

I immediately thought of my dad. _Was he okay? ..He was fine this morning..no signs of pain_

_Seth?.._The feeling sunk deeper. I tried to ignore it as much.

The class continued. Our teacher ordered us to have some class discussions. Some girls didn't seem to like my ideas, whispering among themselves , while some seemed intrigued and Sabyna introduced me as her friend. The guys in the class were bored and Quil was stealing glances at Sabyna. The feeling was gone .

The bell rang and I gathered my stuff.

"So I'll come by later..I'll call"

"Ok bye"

She started to walk out but stopped half way and looked at me. "I think we're going to be best friends Lee"

I laughed.. "Call me Leah and we will be" I joked.

I made my way out the class and through the corridors. I didn't see any familiar faces as I walked to my truck. I looked around for Seth and _Jake _ but they weren't anywhere. _Ah well.._

I drove home to find a truck and a police jeep parked in the driveway. I parked and made my way to to the door. I opened the door.

"Leah!"

"Uncle Billy!"

I laughed. Billy was like a father to me. Growing up, he was always there to pick up for me when Jake wrongfully accused me. It was so glad to see him. I hugged him and then looked at a police officer smiling at me from across the room.

"Hey Charlie"  
"Leah, welcome back"

I smiled and looked at my dad. "When are you guys leaving?"

"We decided to leave in about half an hour, .. good first day?"

_Yea sure...It was all good except for the part where I tried to flirt with Jacob Black and he got angry and left the class ignoring me and the teacher! And then where I got a weird feeling in my stomach that something was wrong and I was worried sick but now I come home to find you all happy !_

"Leah?"

Oh! "Perfect..I made a friend, Sabyna , she's coming over later and then we'll head down to some bonfire thingy".."where's Seth?"

"He'll be home soon"

I went into the kitchen to find—"Where's all the food Mom?"

Mom chortled as she came over. "I packed it all, there's some leftovers in the fridge, I'll put on something for you and your friend now"

I groaned "Thanks Mom" .._leftovers_

I ate and showered . Sabyna was supposed to be here any minute. I grabbed a pair of loose, baggy jeans and my favourite white shirt and waited.

I was going through some junk emails on my computer when Sabyna showed up in – wow- Quil was going to have it tonight –

"You look great"

"What are you wearing!"She looked furious.

"How's Mr. Black going to notice you in _that_?

I gasped. How did she-

"Is that Sabyna?" _Oh no Mom!_

Mom walked over and gave Sabyna a slight hug.

"Hi Mrs. Clearwater"

Mom waved her hand. "Call me Sue"

Sabyna smiled and I pulled her away and headed up to the room before Mom could ask about "Mr. Black".

She looked me up and down and then went into my closet . _This should be interesting.._

_Or not ..I am not wearing that!.._"NO"

"YES"

"It's just a bonfire"

"with cute guys!" She seemed so excited.

"Nope"

"Aww Leah..Ok Keep the white shirt but you could you lose the jeans and put on these skinny ones?"

"whatever"

I put on some lip-gloss and a tad bit eyeliner and went into the kitchen.

"Mom, we're leaving"

"Wait, wouldn't you like something to eat?"

"Umm.."

Sabyna stepped in. "Could we eat when we get back?"

"Sure ...Tell your brother to come home early"

We walked down the muddy paths . "Look over there!"

I looked up and saw the beach coming into view. The water was calm and there were lots of people. Some were surrounded by a huge fire while some were dancing and some were eating.

We immediately recognised a couple of the girls from classes today and I chatted with them.

"Leah, Someone's staring" Sabyna whispered.

I looked around to see Jacob, seated across the crowd by a small log and a tiny fire in front of him looking intently at me. He was smiling. The glow of the fire shone beautifully across his skin and his legs were stretched out . Jared and Paul were seated closeby talking with some other people. Jake shook his head and gestured for me to come over.

"I'll be right back" I whispered to Sabyna. She gave me a small thumbs up for good luck. I really needed it.._ I was a hell alot nervous!..Was he going to tell me he had a girlfriend..or maybe my note was stupid...or or.._

"_You look beautiful tonight"_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Jake's POV

_A wolf??_

I got out of the class as fast as I could have, ignoring Mrs. J as I burst through the door. I was angry and I crossed the hallways at inhuman speed. I wondered if it was a vampire and the thought of it shook me, forcing me to get control in case I phased in school.

I ran down the stairs and across the garden and into the forest. I sniffed the air but it was clean of vampire but raw with werewolf. _A scent I didn't recognize._

I walked carefully into the bushes, avoiding the snapping twigs and my eyes darted all around me. The hair on the back of my neck was alive as I brushed pass the dry leaves and sunk deeper into the forest. The trees were greener and wetter here. The scent was scattered; a confused wolf, wondering aimlessly.

The leaves on the ground were ruffled and snapped twigs and scratches on tree trunks were all over. I could hear the growling in the distance.

I clenched my teeth together when I heard a snap behind me. I flexed my arms and turned swiftly as I was about to lunge when-

"Jacob !"

"SETH?..SAM?" "What are you doing out here?"

"We heard it Jacob, there's another wolf"

"I know, the scent is scattered, it's more recent toward forest centre"

Sam looked around, sniffing the air.

Seth growled under his breath when he saw a paw-print similar to ours edged out in the mud.

I asked," Where's the rest of the pack?"

"I told them to stay, we would check it out first"

We spread out and continued surveying around. There were only signs of one wolf, however the gashes against the tree trunks showed anger. Just then another growl escaped through the dark forest. We all snarled in response and lunged into mid-air, phasing and shredding our clothes .

_Jacob :What the !SAM! SETH! _

_Seth: There's so much confusion and growling ...what's going on !!_

_Sam: The wolf is near North Forest Road!..I can see it !_

_Seth: How's that even possible!?_

_Jacob: The wolf would have to be one of us in order for us to hear thoughts! _

_Seth: But everyone else is in class ! _

_Jacob: This wolf just phased...Embry !_

_Seth: Oh no _

_Sam : Hurry_

We advanced into the forest. We were all running. The confusion was coming from Embry. He was in pain, we could all feel it. Seth and I were running step for step while Sam took a detour route.

_Seth: He's near _

_Jacob: Embry? _

_Sam: Embry?..Careful. _

We were surrounding him , closing in , inch by inch. He was snarling. His thoughts couldn't be read, which meant he was too bewildered to understand anything that was going on.

Seth was closer .

Sam: _Careful Seth_

The trees were dense and little light shone through them. We had to rely solely on our extra hearing and sight. Instincts had to take over. There was little sound, but we could all feel his presence.

Seth: _Embry_

Suddenly, a dark grey figure burst through the trees, snapping the trees in two upon impact. A loud crashing sound was made and Embry knocked Seth into a nearby rock. _ Crunch_

_Jacob: SETH !! EMBRY STOP!_

_Sam: STOP!!_

Sam's command wasn't working and Embry launched himself once again. I got caught of his back leg and pulled him but he kicked me off and launched for Sam. Sam tried to command him once again but it wasn't working. He snapped at Sam, baring his teeth . I went over to Seth, he just laid there howling. We could all feel his pain. I was sure that Paul and Jared would be here soon. Everyone in the pack would feel the tension since the two wolves were hurt.

_Sam: Jacob!...We have to get him to phase back!_

_Jacob: How? ..He's too WILD!..He has no control..It's pure instinct!_

Embry was engaged in snapping at Sam. He reached out for Sam but I sprung at him and pinned him down.

_Jacob: EMBRY! EMBRY! STOP! ...It's JACOB!_

He whimpered for a second . I didn't want to hurt him but I had no choice. I raised my paw and slammed it into his gut. He winced and cried out . He stopped fighting and just laid there. Paul and Jared phased and were already nearby. Seth phased back.

_Jacob: Oh no Seth!_

_Sam: Jake Take him Home, He needs help, He'll heal faster _

_Jacob: What about –_

_Embry : Guys? _

_Paul: Embry's a wolf !_

_Jared: What !_

_Jacob: Are you alright?_

_Embry: I don't understand what's going on...I got angry with Mom and I started shaking and then next thing I knew I was running into the forest! What the hell is going on ! Why are you wolves? Do we have a disease? ..What is this ?! I HATE IT !_

_Sam: CALM DOWN !_

Seth climbed onto my back and I rushed back to the reservation. Embry was a wolf. Our pack was growing. Jared and Paul came to me and I collected some clothes in my mouth while Seth hugged onto a shirt to help the wounds.

_Jacob: Sam needs you ..GO_

I continued towards my house. School would be over soon and I couldn't let Leah come home and meet her brother in a bloodbath. Besides Sue would throw a fit.

I walked through the forest and my house came into view. Billy wasn't home?..._fishing trip..He and Charlie must've already left for Harry's house . _

Seth climbed off and I looked at him alarmed. "Don't worry, I'm already healing "

I phased and helped him inside. I trudged on a pair of jeans and went to look for band-aids.

"Do not follow me , I don't want to be smelling your blood for the next week while I'm home!"

He laughed but stayed.

I tossed him the sterile stuff. He should know how to use it. His wounds weren't deep anymore and the scars would fade by tonight.

I went to the refrigerator and grabbed some coke and leftover pizza. "You want anything?". I shouted.

"Beer"

"you're too small"

"I thought it was worth a try, coke?"

"Isn't that too much sugar for a kid?"

"ha-Ha very funny "

I tossed him the coke and we settled on the porch. I looked at him. He seemed alright now. He was like a brother to me and I knew how strong he was. No matter how much I teased him, underneath I knew he wasn't a _kid. _He was just like any one of us.

"So Embry's with us now "

"yup" I said, popping the 'p'.

"You going to the bonfire?"

"Are **you?**"

"C'mon Jake, I'll heal in a minute!"

"Fine, I'll go take a shower and meet you there"

"Umm Jake?"

"Yea" I looked at him. Was that excitement in his eyes?

"I need the keys to your bike "

"No!"

"But I can't phase and I live too far to walk and besides I'm injured"

I huffed."If anything.."

"Thanks Dude!"

He was gone. _Oh great..._

I showered and put on a pair of jeans and a T-shirt. I heard footsteps.

"_What's taking him so long ..All the chics are gonna be there" Quil_

I went into my living room to find Quil seated, impatiently tapping his feet. " Where were you?"

"Why are you here?"

"Seth said you'd need a ride, He had to use your bike cus Leah already left when he got there"

'Let's go" _Leah.. _

Quil shook his head slightly and laughed at me ..

"ooookaaayyyy"

We got into the car and drove down to the beach. People were everywhere. It looked like the entire school was here. I looked around for Leah but I couldn't see her and the music was too loud for me to hear her voice. I looked around some more and then noticed Seth with Aliana.

"I can't believe you fought ten guys and came out with such a little scratch"

_Ten guys huh ? _ I laughed and made my way over to a little camp fire and settled down by a log. I noticed Jared and Paul and shouted for them to come over. I wanted to know about Embry .

"Where's Embry?"

"Sam and him are talking with his mother and some council people. They'll come around later I think"

"Jake dude, Check out Seth !..Boy's got game"

I laughed "Yep, he does"

Paul and Jared busied themselves with some girls while I look around-

_WOW..Those eyes._

Leah was standing chatting with some girls. The jeans and shirt looked great on her and her eyes twinkled when she looked up at me . I gestured for her to come over. Her hips swayed slightly as she walked and the glow from the fire showed her honey skin brilliantly. Her smile was small and her feet came to a stop as she just looked at me .

"You look beautiful tonight"

She looked surprised for a minute and then appeared as if she was having an internal conflict and then her eyes got angry and Paul and Jared snickered at me . _What?_

She sat down next to me, but her eyes were focused on the glow from the fire.

"Leah" I whispered.

"I don't get you Jake" _What was going on..Did I miss something?_

"I don't understand"

"I passed you that note today"

"Uh-Huh...Sooo " _Where was she going with this.._

She looked at me and her face was blank. She looked around and her eyes lit up.

"I have to do something between Sabyna and Quil ...they're so damn shy!"

_Why was she changing the topic?...Who was Sabyna ?...Wait was that the girl Quil wanted to talk to ..._

She got up .

I got up.

She started to walk away but I grabbed her hand. It burned under my touch but I couldn't just let her go. "Matchmaking?" I smirked.

She nodded.

"Oh with Quil, you're going to need some help"

She smirked back. "And you're the expert?" She stared at me for a second and then shied away from my eyes.

"Of course, Look at you, already shying away from me"

"What- No- I- You're just_"

"Have I made you speechless now?" I chuckled.

She huffed and stomped her feet, then marched away over to Quil and Sabyna. _ I thought they only did that in movies ..Huh funny._


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 : Leah's POV **

"_You look beautiful tonight" _

_Was I dreaming? Did he really say that to me ? Earlier he ditches school after I give him my note and then all of a sudden he's complimenting me?..._ To say I was confused at his mixed emotions was an understatement. _What game was he playing? _

The feeling of rejection came back. He had no right to have such an effect on me. I slumped down beside him. The air was cool and misty from the ocean. The night sky was filled with stars. The fire shone beautifully with sparks of gold flying here and there. A perfect Night .._Yeah Suuuure_

"Leah" he whispered.

_Just talk to him! "_I don't get you Jake"

He looked beyond confused. "I don't understand" _Ugh this was going to be hard ! _

"I passed you that note today.." _ and you walked away! _I added silently.

"Uh-Huh ....sooo" _He didn't care. So he left today ..So what !_

I was being overdramatic and I knew it. Jacob and I were just friends . I looked at him and he seemed genuinely confused as to why I was asking him stuff like that.

_He didn't think anything of it...Just drop it Leah .._

I looked away from him and noticed Quil sneaking glances at Sabyna. I got an idea!

"I have to do something between Sabyna and Quil ...they're so damn shy!"

I got up. Sabyna glanced at me and smiled. Her eyes travelled over to Quil and I almost laughed.

I took a step forward when a burning hand slipped into mine and pulled me gently .I gasped slightly at the contact. I turned and looked at him. His eyes were playful.

"Matchmaking" He smirked.

I nodded.

"Oh with Quil, you're going to need some help"

_Hmm. . _" And you're the expert?" I smirked back. I felt confident for a second and stared at him . His eyes burned into mine and I looked away . _ Since when was Leah Clearwater shy!?!_

"Of course, Look at you, already shying away from me"

I gasped.

"What- No- I- You're just_"

"Have I made you speechless now?" He chuckled.

_Why that arrogant, cocky, sexy piece of--!_

_SEXY?...ARghh!_

I huffed and stomped off to meet Quil.

He was hanging out with Seth and a girl I didn't recognize.

Seth looked at me, a little shocked to see my angry expression . "Umm Leah?"

"What !" I snapped

"This is Aliana.."

He gestured to a tiny girl next to him. She was short, tanned skin. Her eyes were hazel and her hair was black with red highlights. She was very pretty. The poor girl seemed hesitant to say hi.

"I'm sorry, Jacob's a jerk..I'm Leah"

"And I'm the jerk" Jacob slipped his hand into Aliana's before I could and she blushed !. I was a bit surprised at his intrusion. _I thought he was with Paul and Jared!. _I scowled at him. He just shrugged.

"Hi, I'm Aliana" Seth wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek. _Eww not now..Mushy stuff- Bye bye_

I half-waved and looked up at Quil and whispered "Do you need an introduction or are you going to be a man and say hi to Sabyna?"

Quil looked hesitant . I opened my mouth to say something but Jake beat me to it.

"Just go over and tell her how sexy she is and you'll start flowing"

I laughed . "Yeah with Jake's idea, you'll 'flow' right back here with a bruised cheek"

Jacob looked a bit pissed and I stuck my tongue out at him like I used to when I was a child. He faked a smile.

"Leah, last time I checked, you stomped your feet and walked away from a guy, should you be giving advice?"

"Of course! I'll be telling Quil the right stuff since **that guy **taught me what **not **to do!"

"Oh fool Quil if you want, you know you can't stare at me for ten seconds without shying away"

"Yes I can!"

"No you can't "

"Yes I can!"

"No you can't "

"Yes I can!"

"No you can't "

"Quil count"

I looked at Jacob and he stared right back at me as we waited for Quil to start but he didn't .

"Quil?" Jake asked.

Jacob and I looked around. We were the only ones there. Seth and Aliana were over by the tree sucking each other faces off , Jared and Paul were actually dancing with some girls . Jacob touched my hand. I winced away from him .

"Leah" he said forcefully "Look over there"

I looked up to where he was pointing and saw Quil and Sabyna talking. I looked back at Jacob and he had a small smile pulling at his lips. He thought it was cute .

"Eww Jacob Black don't get all mushy on me"

"whatever Leah Clearwater, with or without Quil ,you know you would've lost **again**." And with that he started walking away.

!!!!!

I caught hold of his shirt and wrenched it back with all my force. He didn't get pulled but atleast he did turn to look at me.

".Wrong"

"Am I?" He seemed deep in thought.

"So if I do this" He cupped his hands under my cheek. His hand was so warm and I practically melted under his touch. I could feel my heart thumping in my chest. His eyes pierced into mine. I tried to remain calm. He would not win.

"**this** has no effect on you ..Leah?" He said quietly. His voice was thick and his minty breath fanned over my face.

"No" I managed to say very confidently.

"Hmm Ok.....What about this"

He slipped one of his hands from my face and glided it down my arm, leaving a trail of fire as he wrapped his hand against my waist and pulled me to him. Our hips were touching and his other hand was still delicately placed under my chin. _Jake ..._

He smirked. My heart rate was dangerously high.

"No effect?"

I noticed everyone around was looking. Seth was practically gagging while Paul and Jared did a thumbs up to Jake. _That did it!_

"No effect Jacob Black**, None !,** Now get your hands off of me"

I wriggled loose of his grasp and walked over to Sabyna, without looking back.

_If he thinks that he could just give me a heart attack with one touch, then he is SO wrong !! _

Sabyna and Quil were giggling like new lovers . _Ughh ! great! _

"Lee-Lee!" Sabyna laughed an angelic laugh.

"I-I-think I'm going to head home now"

Sabyna watched me and then looked between Quil and I.

"I'm sorry Leah, I'm riding home with Quil"

_I have to walk back all by myself ! OHH .._ I looked at Sabyna and realised I couldn't be angry with her. She finally gets to talk with Quil. I couldn't ruin that for her.

"It's fine, See you tomorrow, Bye Quil" Quil looked at me and back at the muddy path I had to take home.

"It's pretty dark now Lee-Lee, I wouldn't want Sabyna going back alone, Maybe Jake should walk you"

My eyes widened.."N-"

"Jake!" _No No No No No ..Why ME!!_

"Quil forget it , he wouldn't want to do it"

"wouldn't want to do what?" I'd recognize that voice anywhere.

"Nothing Bye!"

I didn't even turn around to look at **him**. I just strutted off into the forest.

The path was muddy and it was darker. I heard a snap behind me . Nothing's out here ..right? I continued walking . I heard a low growl. Did they have bears in La Push?

**Stop being so scared! **

My house was coming into view when suddenly, a swift shadow moved in the trees.

_Don't Panick!_

I practically ran from there until I heard a booming laugh. _ No way!_

I spun around on my heels and glared at him doubled over in laughter.

"You- shou-You- shoul...you..yourrr...hahah...FACE!"

"I HATE YOU JACOB BLACK !"

I stomped off into my house and slammed the door.

"Bad night hun?"

"I hate high school Mom...No correction I hate high school boys , No!...I hate Boys!...No I hate **a **boy,..I hate him Mom!"

"Who?"

"Ughh Goodnight"

I left my mom chuckling at me in the living room.

"I hate him , I hate him , I hate him, " I muttered until I fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight: Jake's POV**

The night was beautiful . The moon shone down on us. The air was filled with the scent of the beach and ocean. The waves were small, tumbling onto to the golden sand as the fires crackled. Almost everyone from around our little reservation was here.

I looked at her, strutting off to talk to Quil. Her hips swayed lightly and the gentle sea breeze fanned out her long black tresses. Her scent trailed behind her and it reminded me of flowers; jasmine flowers.

Jared and Paul glanced up at me. Paul smirked while Jared motioned for me to come join them and the "hotties" of the school. _I was already going after the best girl in school._

I shook my head slightly and walked off after Leah. The leaves brustled against the sand and rocks as I walked. I could hear every murmur around me but it was only one voice that was going to captivate me tonight.

"I'm sorry, Jacob's a jerk..I'm Leah" I raised an eyebrow and grabbed Aliana's hand to shake before Leah. _HA!_

"And I'm the jerk" I smiled kindly to Aliana.

Leah looked at me. Her face was slightly red from her anger and her bottom lip tended to pout when she was trying to be menacing. Her eyes glowed with a strange fire and I was certain I had never seen anything sexier than an angry Leah.

"Hi, I'm Aliana" she said, surprising me in my thoughts . ..._Who was she again?_

Seth wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek. _Ah yes Seth's girl.._

Leah seemed a bit disgusted at their affection and I snickered to myself at how quickly she dismissed Seth and Aliana after their kiss. _So she gets uncomfortable in those situations..intersting_

Seth and Aliana walked off on their own. Leah whispered to Quil "Do you need an introduction or are you going to be a man and say hi to Sabyna?

_Well she whispered for the humans but of course I heard ...even Seth glanced over at Quil. _

Quil looked around...He definitely couldn't take any blow to his ego.

He needed some help."Just go over and tell her how sexy she is and you'll start flowing"

Quil looked at me with a raised eyebrow and Leah burst out in laughter. Huh? _ Ok my idea wasn't that good but she was laughing __**at **__me ._

"Yeah with Jake's idea, you'll 'flow' right back here with a bruised cheek" She choked out.

Quil actually looked scared at the thought of getting slapped by a petite girl. I couldn't believe him..Was he honestly that scared...of a girl ?? I glared at Leah . She smiled and then stuck her tongue out at me . It reminded me of when we were little and she would get way with stuff, putting the blame on me.

_Just like old days huh Lee-Lee?..Let's Play!_

"Leah, last time I checked, you stomped your feet and walked away from a guy, should you be giving advice?" I countered.

"Of course! I'll be telling Quil the right stuff since **that guy **taught me what **not **to do!"

I stared at her and felt a flash of anger course through me. _She can't win this..C'mon Jacob..Think!_

"Oh fool Quil if you want, you know you can't stare at me for ten seconds without shying away" I quipped back.

"Yes I can!"

"No you can't "

"Yes I can!" _Oh still stubborn I see_

"No you can't "

"Yes I can!"

"No you can't " _She looked so ravishing when she was angry. Feelings stirred deep in me as she continued to throw her anger right at me._

"Quil count"

I looked at the vixen in front of me. She was definitely pissed. Her bottom lip was pouted still and her eyes fixed on mine, waiting for Quil to-

It hit me then. I didn't sense Quil around.

"Quil?" I asked.

I looked around and my dark eyes found Quil immediately. He was walking confidently over to Sabyna. _Aht a boy Quil! _Sabyna was smiling shyly.

I turned towards Leah to make some smart-ass comment but she wasn't even looking. She had a disgusted look on her face as she watched Seth and Aliana making out by the tree. Her eyes were wide and her face was twisted as she drifted her eyes toward Paul and Jared _dancing !?! _

_HAHAHAH ..who let __**those **__dogs out? _

Quil and Sabyna were now "flowing" like I said before. I reached out for her hand. She winced.

_She was __**still **__angry with me ? ..Great Jake!_

"Leah" I said.."Look over there"

I stretched my hand and pointed towards Quil and Sabyna. Sabyna threw her head back and laughed as Quil was babbling on. Her eyes were fixed on his and he couldn't hold back his smile as she talked. I wanted to have **that **conversation with Leah. I wanted that to be us, sitting alone, talking randomly, me holding her hand , my lips brushing hers ---

"Eww Jacob Black don't get all mushy on me" _And I was back to reality ...for now.._

She was still eager for more arguing. Great.._ I wanted sexy Leah unleashed again.._

"whatever Leah Clearwater, with or without Quil ,you know you would've lost **again**." I stepped around her and began walking away. .. _3...2....1_

I felt her fingers bracing my warm skin as her hand curled around my shirt. She was definitely strong. I was grounding my feet to keep my balance. I turned back to look at her innocently.

Her face was glowing. _Wow.._I sighed.

".Wrong" Her face was close to mine.

"Am I?" I quipped back. I couldn't resist touching her now..

"So if I do this" I cupped my hands under her chin. Feelings of pure fire and electricity jolted through me and I could hear my heartbeat increase. But it wasn't only me who felt this chemistry. I could hear her heart racing. It was either she liked it or she was getting ready to punch me with adrenaline coursing through her veins. _Please like it ..Please like it..Please Like it! _I pleaded in my mind.

"**this** has no effect on you ..Leah?" I leaned in closer. Her eyes widened for a second. My voice was thick and my heart was drumming in my ears. _I've waited so long for this..to press my li---_

"No" She said proudly, a smug smile forming. If it weren't for her rapid heart rate, I would've walked away right then but I wanted to challenge her some more.

"Hmm Ok.....What about this"

I glided one of my hands gently, feeling her skin slide under mine, feeling her pores and the little tiny hairs on her hand raise under my touch. I clasped it around her waist. My hand was shaking slightly _..Don't slip up now..she's gonna laugh at you!..._I pulled her into me. My hip bracing against hers. Her heart rate was high but not as high as mine. My breath hitched with the contact.

"No effect?" I managed to choke out.

She sighed. _Oh Leah_

"No effect Jacob Black**, None !,** Now get your hands off of me" She practically screamed at me. HUH?

She shook loose out of my grasp and stomped off..._**again! **_I ran my hand through my hair and let out a groan.

"Umm Jacob?"

"Not now Seth"

"**No **You listen, What game are you playing with her Jacob?" He was using my full name. He wasn't about to get all big protective brother on me was he? And _game? .._I would never hurt Leah...My own realisation stung me as I began to realise how much I really cared about her.

"Seth" I sighed. "I won't hurt her" I promised. He thought about it. "Hell you'd be better off worrying about me!"I said to lighten the mood.

He smiled slightly at that. I ruffled his hair.

"Lay off! Aliana likes it- Oh no-where'd she go?"

I laughed at him. "Relax ..I was worried if you were 'in heat' earlier"

He didn't laugh and looked a bit shocked at my words, and he seemed as if he was contemplating it. "Do we really go in heat?" He asked.

Paul and Jared burst out in laughter. _Of course they were listening.._

"Go find Aliana kid.."

"I'm 16!"He growled as he walked away.

"Jake!" I spun on my heel to see Leah backing me and Quil motioning me to come over. I took long strides as I watched Leah. _She wouldn't even turn around._

"Quil forget it , he wouldn't want to do it" _what? I'd do anything for her.._

"wouldn't want to do what?" I asked.

"Nothing Bye!"

She didn't even turn around as she hurried into the forest.

"What's going on?"

Sabyna looked back at Leah. "She's going home-"

"Alone?" I asked . _Leah may be a strong girl but I've had enough experience in the monster world to know the dangers lurking around especially at night._

"I'll be right back then" And with that I headed off to see Leah.

She was walking cautiously. I slipped into the bushes to watch her. She would probably throw a fit if she knew I was following her home. I stepped on a twig mistakenly and her head snapped up. Her eyes widened as they darted all around her.

_This was going to be fun.._

I growled very quietly so that the rest of the pack wouldn't hear but Leah sure did hear. She bolted for her front door. I started meeting her pace in the trees.

I was running with her until I caught a glimpse of her face. Fright and terror was written all over and her hands were clenched. _I did this to her ..I couldn't believe I actually scared Leah. _I couldn't hold back the rumbles that erupted from my chest.

I started laughing loud and clear and dropped to my knees as I saw her spin around to glare at me. Surprise was written all over her face.

"You- shou-You- shoul...you..yourrr...hahah...FACE!" I tried to say.

She became outraged and screamed at me."I HATE YOU JACOB BLACK !"

She stomped off into the house and slammed the door. I laughed even harder at that. I ran back with a big grin plastered on my face as I caught up with the pack.

"We heard screaming"

I was in hysterics again.

"OOOKAAAYY" Quil said slowly. " so, Jake's clearly lost it...I'm dropping Sabyna home" He winked.

"Dude you just started talking to her!"

"It's the charm....Later losers" Quil shouted as he held Sabyna's hand and walked to the parking lot.

"You'd think he made it to first base already" Paul chuckled.

"Where's my respect, I got to make out with Aliana ..HA!" Seth said proudly grinning as he tossed his shaggy hair around.

"Make –out??..I thought you were sucking the wind out of her"

"Ha- HA..not funny" Seth said, but he was smiling.

"Too bad Paul got slapped" Jared said innocently.

Paul reached out to slap Jared hard across the back of his head but he ducked quickly. He looked around and then leaned in to say. "I've got better genes"

Paul growled lightly. "Sam left orders...Jacob and _Jared _are on patrol tonight..I hope a vampire takes your limb off" He said, aiming the last part at Jared.

Jared rolled his eyes.

"Let's go" I said, gesturing for Jared to follow.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine: Leah's POV**

"Lee-Lee!!!"

_Nooo...Has the sun even risen as yet ?_

I heard knocking, banging, followed by a loud crunch and someone saying a quiet 'Oops'... _No way in hell!!..._

I grasped the sheets and threw it off of me. My feet flew to the cold floors and I felt the cool morning air rush onto my skin. My hair was probably a huge mess and my eyes hurt slightly.

Seth just stood there, a guilty look on his face as he tangled my dark mahogany door in his hands.... _How did he get so strong?_

"You broke my door?!?" I asked incredulously. I stared, mouth agape, eyes wide, fists opened his mouth a couple of times, trying to mumble something coherent. "MOM!!!" .

Seth rolled his eyes as he scurried to re-attach my _door!_

My mom ran into my bedroom. "Oh good you're up...you've still got time for breakfast..c'mon hurry up....Seth put that door down..Leah get dress---"Her expression froze and her eyes struck Seth. She had a wooden spatula in her hands as flour tainted her cheeks and arms. Her apron hung loosely and her hair was in its usual messy bun.

"You broke her door?!?" Mom asked with a warning tone edging her voice.

"I'm gonna fix it"

"You broke her door??"

"Yes MOM , I'm fixing it right now!"

"Seth Clearwater, do **not **raise your voice at me"

He looked slightly flushed and mumbled a short "sorry". I couldn't believe my eyes. _He broke my door! My bedroom door! _

"How did you do that??" I asked in low voice.

Seth and Mom both looked at me. A flash of pity crossed Mom's eyes but she waved it off as quickly. Then her eyes grew with panic and her nose scrunched up. _Was something burning?_

"Mom I think.."

"I left the pancakes on!" She hurried back into our little kitchen. _Yep_

"Well..."I trailed off, glaring at Seth.

"Well **nothing **...guess I'm just strong like that" He flexed his muscles for emphasis and grinned proudly at me. _Why that strong breaking doors kid!_

"It's not funny, your room is right across from mine!"

"Aww Lee-Lee, afraid I'll peek at you" He chuckled.

"Ughh Get Out!"

"Ok Ok" He stepped right beyond my doorway.." I'm out"

_That's it!_

_-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*_

Sabyna threw her head back and laughed. "I still can't believe he broke your door!"

I laughed along with her. "Don't worry he didn't get off lightly, he's sure to be in pain with those punches I threw at him" Sabyna and I sat down on a bench under a big tree. The weather was nice, not too much sun, nor too many clouds. The air was cool and the wind light. We were early for our classes. I was dressed in a regular aero tee and jean cutoffs. I looked at Sabyna and her eyes were searching for Quil.

"So" I began

"Soo.." She said slowly, a blush forming.

"Quil and you huh?"

She smiled coyly and then looked away from me as she nodded a little. "He's really sweet Leah, and he's funny and Oh the way he kisses is just.." _Woah_

"Wow, you guys kissed already?"

"Well, yeah, I mean you might think we're going fast but it isn't like that, it was just short and sweet, a goodnight kiss" Her eyes lit up as she spoke. It was wonderful for her. I ended my night being scared the crap out of.

Just then the bell rang. I looked around, checking out who was here and you know.. _Oh Shut Up...we all know who you're looking for!_

Sabyna didn't have Calculus so she showed me the way and then headed for her classes. I entered the classroom. The teacher wasn't present as yet so I took a seat in front.

"Leah"

I turned around to see Paul and Sam. Sam smiled and Paul smirked and then winked suggestively. I glared. _Oh!..I hate Jacob more now!_

Sam mumbled something to Paul and then got up. He was dressed in a pair of dark jeans and a blue shirt. He sat down noisily next to me; his chair screeched as he pulled it closer to me. He looked at me for a second and then reached out to tuck a loose strand behind my ear. I was a bit repulsed by the gesture but I couldn't move. His eyes weren't quite as captivating as ..but he..

Sensing my discomfort he pulled away. "How come you're in this class?"

"I'm too smart" I joked. He laughed. "Paul's in my year too, what's he doing in here?"

"Boredom, Free Period, Girls, Annoy teachers, it changes" He sighed. I snickered.

"He's lying ...I'm smart too Leah" Paul shouted from the back. He was surrounded by giggling girls, the type that guys wanted. The type that Jacob would suit perfectly.

"How you likin La Push?" Sam said, surprising me a little with his bold voice.

_Just lie , it's easier _"It's not so bad, were you at the bonfire last night?"

He pursed his lips as if in thought. " I was at Embry's house, have you met Embry yet?"

"Nope" I said, popping the 'p'.

He chuckled "Well, you will soon, maybe next week, he should be in most of your classes"

_Next week?? . _Sam noticed my confusion and curiosity "He's not feeling well as yet, stomach flu or something"

A startling pang ripped at my heart as I thought about my father . Luckily for me the teacher came into the class at that moment, so I didn't have to explain my sudden gasp at the mention of those words. Sam's eyes were curious but he didn't press for information.

The class was boring, nothing I didn't do already. The school system in Seattle was slightly ahead so I was exempted from the Pre-Calculus class. Sam seemed to be dozing off while Paul didn't attempt to hide how tired he was. He was snoring like a bull at the back. _Do bulls even snore Leah? ..I have no idea. _Mr. Smith was called to the office but we weren't let off that easy.

"Work on Pages 16 to 25" _Gladly _I added sarcastically.

"Enjoying the class, are we" Sam said, his voice deep.

"Are you kidding me, **Calculus?**" I said as if I were disgusted.

"You were always the sexy **and **smart type, I'm sure you'll do fine" He winked.

I raised an eyebrow and twitched my lips to form a short smile. I felt my heart flutter slightly at his words and then I remembered how much it had fluttered when Jake touched me. This was nothing compared to that. Just thinking about the way his hands moved on me was enough to set my heart up for a race. _ Ugh just stop it.._Great. I was trying to convince my heart to slow down beating for that arrogant fool. Sam was always the stern and serious one. I couldn't imagine him flirting but I guess he had a soft side under that muscle bound body.

Mr. Smith returned and designated homework for next week.

I picked up my books and shuffled them around. _ Balance ..balance ..You're pathetic_

"Need some help ?" He asked. I almost threw the books down._ Why is he still behind me?_

"I'm fine"

"Yes you are" He mumbled very quietly. My eyebrows shot up . Sam stuttered "Let me help you" Before I could protest he took them from me. We walked down the hall to the lockers. I placed the books inside and turned to him.

"Thanks"

"What class do you have now?" He asked, a little excited.

I checked my schedule. _Hmm..should I tell him? ..Ah what the heck! _"None"

"Great" He grinned and then grabbed my hand as he lead me into the garden at the side. Some younger students were observing the plants and the teacher glanced at us. _Probably wondering if you're skulking.._

"We could sit here, if you'd like, until lunch?" He seemed genuinely interested in talking with me. Sabyna wasn't going to have a free period and there wasn't really anyone else that I wanted to hang out with. _Not even Jacob? _I sighed quietly to myself.

_Maybe I could ask Sam where Jake is .... And then what...go let him tease you about being scared??_

"Relax Leah, you look so tensed"

"I'm alright, rough night"

"Yea, I saw-" His eyes were suddenly wide. "I mean- heard. I heard about it"

"Oh" I mumbled and then I rested my head down on the desk.

"Leah" He whined, stretching out the syllables in my name. "Do you still have ticklish in your right side?"

_Yes ..I do..Why would he- . _ I gasped. He reached out but I darted his hand and ran around table. "Stop" I laughed. "Please, we were kids back then !" I pleaded.

"Oh Leah, nothing like old time fun" And then he grabbed me and lifted me onto him and tickled into my side. His fingers were a bit rough, and I began wondering if I would bruise later. "Please Sam Stop!" I yelled through my laughter.

"Say I will be Happy for the rest of the day"

"I –I-I!-Wil-l-....be..be..hap....for..day!"

"Ah good enough" He let me down. I was panting for air, sucking in huge breaths to steady myself.

We sat down and talked some more. Sam was cute and funny. I don't think he ever showed people that part of him too often. But he did show me. Occasionally he would reach out to hold my hand, but I quickly withdrew, tucking in my hair or fumbling with my bag.

The bell rang. My sides were already hurting.

"Gotta get going Lee-Lee"

"Its .." I started to say but he bent down and gave me a quick hug. "Leah" I breathed.

"Be happy" He whispered before he walked back to catch up with his friends.

I stayed, feet glued to the orange tile floors as I watched him. I felt a smile creep onto my lips.

"What's gotten you so giddy?"

"_giddy?"_

"Never mind , Let's eat!"

I walked into the blue cafeteria with Sabyna. We got our trays and quietly nestled down with some friends as we chatted. I looked around the small tables for Jacob, I wanted to throw him a punch for last night but he still hadn't shown up.

"He's not here" Sabyna whispered.

"Who?" I said, trying to keep my voice levelled.

"Oh please, Jakey-poo..the guy who makes your heart flutter and your emotions and hormones go crazy!"

I laughed. "And how would **you** know that?"

"Quil does the same thing to me"

I was a bit shocked. I didn't bother telling her it was my anger and not affection that got to Jake. I thought about her words for the rest of the day. _Did I like Jake? ..No I hate him..Do YOU?_ I kept a look-out for him. Still no-show. My classes passed easily and Sabyna and I sat together. Seth and Jared passed me in the hallway and I waved slightly. I knew I had no feelings for Sam but with Jacob I was still unsure.

_-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*_

"Hey honey, Go freshen up real quick, your father just called"

My mom was scurrying around the kitchen, packing food items into large trays as she flicked and tossed them around.

"Are we going somewhere?"

"Yes we're going to the Blacks...Your father's over there..fish-fry tonight"

_Great!..Can't wait to hit Jacob for last night.._

**FIGHT BETWEEN LEAH AND JAKE ??...NEXT CHAPTER ?? .. REVIEW!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten: Jake's POV **

"Let's go" I gestured for Jared to follow me .

We ran on foot towards the bushes. I threw a piece of twine at Jared and we undressed and strapped our clothes onto our left legs. _Couldn't lose yet another pair of jeans...Billy would go berserk._

I ran, leaving Jared still securing his clothes. "Hey !" he shouted after me. I found the brink of the rock I was looking for and jumped from it-into midair- landing with a thud. My russet coloured fur glistening, my paws digging into the soft soil and my eyes searching. I was alert. I could never deny the wonder I felt when phasing. Within that second, so many changes happen, emotions go wild, mind focused and ready, teeth sharper, better, bigger.

_Jared: Woo-hoo!_

I barked a laugh._ You love it too huh?_

_Jared: Apart from the fighting, which I've never seen before ,except in your minds, I think phasing is second best._

_C'mon Let's get to work. Has Sam taught you all the basics? _

_Jared: Yea..I'll be 'training' with Embry. _

_Well If we're lucky, tonight, we'll have some practical instead of that theory Sam's been laying on you. _

_Jared: Really? A bloodsucker fight? ..Hell Yea!_

I snickered in my mind._ Tell you what, you patrol more central, I'll go near borders. _

_WooF! _

I practically galloped there. I sniffed the air, the rocks, the trees ; the scent was clean. _Not even humans seemed to linger out here. _

_Jared: You never know when the big, bad, wolf is gonna get ya! _

I laughed in my mind as I checked for footprints. I remembered Leah. Her eyes, wide with fright, lips tightened, feet scurrying to her home. And then I remembered the way her eyes sparkled and the way her heartbeat raced when I touched her. Hell I even remember the way mine was going in overdrive.

_Jared: Dude you're whipped!_

I rolled my eyes in my head. I continued surveying the area. I picked up a few human scents. Campers probably. I continued running through the thick trees. I ran around several communities. Night- life wasn't big out here in La Push. Even in Forks, the people pretty much did nothing at nights. The bonfire back at the beach would have probably ended. I continued my running until I stopped in my tracks.

Pictures of Paul making out and getting slapped was crossing my mind. I continued running, trying to keep my mind blank as Jared continued to unleash his thoughts. I saw the girl's hand connect with Paul's face.

_Hahahaah_

_Jared: Hey No intruders_

_THAT was so damn funny!_

_Jared: It actually stung him ._

_Ha! That's even better. _

Jared continued thinking randomly as he hunted for any tracking scents. His mind wandered through school, girls, cars, pretty girl in the woods, television –

_Jared!. Pretty girl in the woods?_

_Jared:Yea, she's awfully stink, she's too far away from me, I could barely notice her. _

_Bloodsucker!_

_Jared: I'm on !.They stink!..I'll never forget this scent. _

I pushed with all my might. Adrenaline was surging through my veins , my mind. I saw Jared running towards her. _Easy Jared. I'm almost there!_

She was sitting there, crouched, sucking the blood out of a deer. I caught sight of her hair and recognized her as the vampire that got away.

_Go left Jared!_

We hid behind the bushes. I made one soft step forward when suddenly she stood up, sniffing the air. She wasn't crouched anymore. She stood tall. Her fists were closed.

"I can smell you **dog**" She sneered.

Jared growled and pounced on her from behind. I lunged forward and pinned her legs down as I slammed my left paw, sinking into her cold granite-like skin. She shrieked with pain. She grabbed onto Jared and gave him a full blow into his neck. My head snapped up to look out for Jared, when suddenly she grabbed me and threw me into midair.

I landed on my feet and released a menacing growl at her. Jared was snarling viciously as closened his steps.

"You can't defeat me and protect those petty little humans!" She said through clenched teeth.

_Wanna Bet? ..NOW JARED!._

I caught hold of her and plunged into a rock wall with her. I could hear her bones crushing under me. Jared snarled and bared his teeth into her left arm and pulled. _RIP.._

_Let's tear it to pieces!_

We tore off one of her legs and she was weakened. The venom pooled in the leech's mouth. The bloodsucker was no match for our gigantic paws and size. We tore her apart, piece by piece as the damn monster kept snarling. Her growls softened and her screams eventually became mute.

The air was quiet. No more shuffling. No more tumbling and crunching.

_Burn It._

--------------------------------------------------*******----------------------------------------------------*****---------------------------------*****---------------------******-

"Jake"

_Wow, an angel's voice called._

"Jakey"

_Sigh...I love that voice._

"JACOB BLACK!" A man growled.

I was startled awake. I blinked my eyes several times trying to adjust to the sunlight pouring into my room. _Who pulled the curtains?_ Two tall and dark figures stood in my room. _How did they even fit in here? _

"We'll meet you outside"

I pushed myself off the bed. I found my jeans and threw them on. I didn't even bother with a shirt. _It's not like if you'd feel cold with a temperature like mine._

I crawled out of my room, noticed Billy wasn't back yet. The place was quiet, almost sunrise. I checked the clock. _Great kill vampire at 12, sleep for a couple of hours and wake up to meet these two morons in my yard._

My joints ached and my stomach was hurting. _Damn bloodsucker.. _I opened my door. Sam and Embry were in the woods, phased, waiting. I sprung into midair, when suddenly I heard a rip. _Oh man.._

Embry stood there and barked a laugh. His grey hair shining in the moonlight. Sam stood there, tall and black, sniffing the air.

_It's clean_

_Sam: Jared told me about the leech_

_Embry: I saw it in his head, that was totally awesome!_

_Sam: Good job Jacob. Only two of you took her down, well done. _

I was a surprised at his gratitude. I just nodded.

_Sam chuckled in his mind. : I know we disagree alot Jacob, but I'm just trying to be a good Alpha for the pack._

_Embry: So up for skipping school today?_

_School - Leah- ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQR-the bonfire- her heartbeat- her touch- this is the song that never ends it just goes on and on my friends _

_Sam growled: I hate that song !_

_Embry : Ugh Me too..Dude SHUT UP!_

_Sorry..Big green tree. Big wolves. Cool mud._

_Sam: You're not very good at hiding things._

_What's the point of this meeting! _I growled and phased. I trudged back into my house, passing my shredded jeans on the way. I grabbed a pair of sweats lying around and went back into the living room. Embry stood there, snickering at me.

"Dawg, you have- do you mind if I call you dawg- is it like a no-no in the pack- anyhow, i'll jus call you Jacob- or Jake- or did you prefer Jakey- is that what you want Leah to call you- back to the point – Jake- you have issues" He exhaled a breath.

My eyes were pulled together, confused. "I have issues??....Embry are you ok?"

"Yea, I think the change is still new and I need some training to let out this built up energy"

"So, go train with Sam or something"

"Sam's gone, He said you could train me for today"

_What!..I have school..Well I really wanted to sleep-in today , but Leah..she was still pissed at me..I had to do something about that...Sam already saw everything...I didn't know if he liked her or not...I didn't want to give him the chance to . _

Embry just looked at me innocently. "You're my friend Jacob.... and to be honest this whole phasing thing and fighting scares me sometimes ...I don't really like hanging out with Sam..even before he became my boss- or –Alpha or whatever"

I nodded. His face lit up. I raised my hand. He looked confused.

"I need some sleep" He opened his mouth to protest but I stopped him again. "You could hang out for a bit...watch some TV or something"

He rolled his eyes and I grinned. I went back into my bedroom and slumped onto my bed. My eyes closed and my breaths were softening but not before I heard Embry singing along to the Jonas Brothers songs.

Embry and I trained around noon that day. We practiced running, jumping , phasing. We also practiced control, well he practiced that. I just enraged him to the point where he turned red from not phasing. I even got him to help me getting my thoughts blocked. By the time I was done, Embry knew everything.

_Embry :You like her, just admit it!_

_I don't! ..I care for her.._

_Embry: So if Sam was to kiss her.._

I growled loudly. He laughed in his mind.

_Embry: And __**I**__ should practice control? ..Dude..if you weren't phased, you'd be shredding clothes right now._

_Whatever...Do you really think Sam is gonna try something?_

_Embry: He does care for her Jake..but not as much as you..I know that for sure...but you can't enrage her like that Jacob..Do you know anything about girls...their emotions are wacky !_

_Leah's not just any girl, she's above all._

_Embry: I've never met her, but from what I saw, she's hot!_

_I snarled lowly._

_Embry: Down boy!_

_That's it!_

Embry and I wrestled around for a bit and then he complained he had to go back home. His mom still wasn't comfortable with the whole wolf thing and got freaked out every time he left his house.

_Time to sleep..and hopefully dream about Leah..my Leah_

________________**********______________**********_________________*************__________________*************______________***********__

"Jacob Black!" _Leah??_

"This is for last night!"

I felt a sharp pain surge into my right cheek. She _slapped _me???

"Oh Shit..My hand hurts" She whispered. _ Well beautiful that's what you get when you fight with a werewolf. _

I opened my eyes to see her standing, clutching her hand as she inspected it.

"Hurt yourself?" I smirked. Her eyes went cold. _Wrong words asshole!_

"Still arrogant I see!" She screamed and then bolted for the door.

_Oh no You don't ..You're not getting away angry with me again._

I caught hold of her shoulders just as she reached the door and spun her around and braced her against my wall. Her breath hitched. Her heart was thundering through her chest. Her face was slightly pink. Her long hair waved scents of pleasure into the air. Her eyes were wide as they stared at me. I placed my hands on either side of her face. Her chest was rising as her breathing increased. Her pink lips were pouted and quivering slightly.

"Leah" I whispered, "I'm sorry" .

**REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

**THANKS GUYS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS. I CLAIM NO RIGHTS ON ANY CHARACTERS, PICTURES OR LINKS SHOWN. **

"Hey honey, Go freshen up real quick, your father just called"

My mom was scurrying around the kitchen, packing food items into large trays as she flicked and tossed them around.

"Are we going somewhere?"

"Yes we're going to the Blacks...Your father's over there..fish-fry tonight"

_Great!..Can't wait to hit Jacob for last night.._

**Chapter Eleven : Leah's POV **

I left Mom in the kitchen and went to my room. My door was still missing. "Mom, My door's still broken" I whined.

"We'll deal with Seth later, go freshen up" She urged. _Ugh She was really eager to see Dad. I planned to beat Seth with a baseball bat when he got home. _

I undressed, wrapped a towel around me and headed for my bathroom. I was doodling with the shower when I heard our front door creak open. _Seth._

"Where are we going?" He asked, his loud voice echoing off the walls.

"Blacks, Billy's invited us over for a fish-fry and to watch the game" Mom said quickly. I heard the clutter of pans and pots. "Seth, put these into the truck now"

I reached out and locked his bathroom door. _Why did we have to get a joint bathroom!? _ I undressed and climbed in. I rinsed my hair with my favourite shampoo. I made sure I was using hot, scalding water. I preferred it that way. _Besides Seth's going to be having a pretty cold shower when I'm finished with the hot water. _ I grinned evily in my mind.

_Hmm..what to wear..Jake's gonna be there..who cares?..You do..I do?..Oh stop arguing with yourself!_

I grabbed a pair of white shorts and a purple top Naomi had picked out for me. It reminded me of her and the fun times that we had. We could have passed for sisters , we did everything together. I hadn't talked to her much since I got back and I promised myself I would give her a call when I returned.

(link for clothes: .)

Someone gasped from behind me and I whirled around, my eyes catching his grey ones and his twisted nose.

"EWW Leah . Close your **door**. I don't want to see you in a towel!" Seth said, mocking me as he covered his eyes and went into his room.

"I would close it if you hadn't broken it !" I quipped back.

"QUIT IT!" Mom shouted. _ I sure wasn't going to get Sue Clearwater on her nerves so I went into the bathroom and changed._

"Well how do I look?" I asked as I stepped into the kitchen. I wore my hair loose because it was still damp. It fell in loose waves. I applied very little lip gloss and eyeliner. My shoes were strapped up and I never liked the idea of being tall and wearing heels, so I went for flats. I also wore a pair of metallic purple bangles my dad bought for me and earings I bought in Seattle. '_Simple' _I thought.

My mom rested her basket down and smiled proudly. "You look very pretty" Just then, Seth stomped into the kitchen, scowling at me. "I hate cold water"

I looked at him innocently "I hate my bedrooms doorless"

"I was going to fix it!"

I opened my mouth to say something but Mom scolded us.

"Enough you two, I'm going to get changed real quick..Sit in the truck and wait for me"

Seth chuckled "Mom we're not five anymore".

"Now" She simply said.

He whistled as he walked out the door with a food basket in his hand. I didn't know what the heck we were going to do with all of this food. _Were we feeding a pack of wolves for god's sake?_

"Shotgun" I called after him.

"Too late" he said and plumped himself into the front seat.

I scowled at him but he just shrugged. I climbed into the backseat and he put on the radio and some overrated rock mess came on. "Ugh do you listen to this?"

"No, but Aliana likes it, which reminds me, what do you think of her?"

"She's very pretty" I had the nerve to make a comment about how she was too pretty for him but I restrained. He cared about what I thought. I felt my heart warm somewhat. I wanted to be there for my little bro. _Even if he breaks my door.._

He grinned. "I think Jake's good for you too" . _WHAT??_

_I was stunned. _Jacob? ..What was he saying? He thought I liked Jacob. All I wanted to do right now was kill him for scaring me to death last night and laughing at me.

Seth laughed. "Look at you, you're angrier than a wild grizzly!"

"That's lame"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

And we continued like this for the rest of the short drive. Mom occasionally scolded us but she was also fighting a smile. She loved our interaction even if we were ready to rip each other's heads off. Seth cracked a couple of other lame jokes on the way to keep us happy. _Ok fine..__**some **__of them were pretty funny._

We pulled up near the small, red , house. I noticed Billy's old garage was still downhill. The land was clear and vast. I noticed Jake's bike parked near a tree. I was still wondering why he didn't show up for school. Was he sick? I felt ashamed to think of kicking his ass when he was really sick. Charlie's police cruiser was parked alongside ours. I helped Seth to carry the stuff in.

"Ah there you are, we're starving!" My dad laughed. I put the heavy pots down and hugged him.

"Hey Dad, so tell me...good catch?"

He smiled and looked over to Billy. "You betcha..Old uncle Billy over there had some tough luck...but your old man still has it in him"

Billy chuckled while getting out some plates. My mom was making her way around the kitchen as if it were hers. Seth was babbling on about the fish trips he went to . I sat in the couch next to dad as I listened. My eyes and ears were alert, listening for a shower, his voice, his laugh, his smile. _Was he going to pop up and scare me again?_

I didn't want to ask about him. If he found out he'd never stop teasing me about wanting him. But I did want to know. I wanted to lash out on him for last night . I also wanted to see if he was sick. _Just ask!_

"Where's Jacob?"

Billy glanced at me. " You could check and see if he's in his room" He said quickly before he resumed talking with Charlie, Dad and Seth. _He didn't know...What kind of father was he?...Did Jacob suddenly become some sort of delinquent child?..Was he sneaking out?..He had guests over..He should have been here._

I got up and walked down the little hallway. I passed a brown wooden door and stopped. I heard it then. _Snoring. HE's SLEEPING? _ I stepped easily into his room and my breath caught. His huge body sprawled on the bed. His feet were dangling off the side and he was freaking shirtless. _Or was he naked? .._The sheets were covered up to his waist. _Please have at least boxers on! _His back was rippled with muscles. His skin was lean and beautiful. His hair was tingling at his neck and with every breath I could see his side muscles clench. I felt a shudder down my spine as I watched him. The rational side of me took over.

_Are you serious? You're admiring him ..He's the same cocky jerk that made fun of you!..You're here to defend yourself._

"Jacob" I said. He was still lost in sleep. I placed my hand on his and yanked it away. He had a fever!

"Jacob" I said louder. He snored louder. _Ughh men!_

"Leah.." He mumbled. I stood frozen. He shifted and turned on his back. _Oh My GOD._ I saw his abs, slightly glistening with little beads of sweat. I felt my heart rate increase. I could feel the warmth radiating off him. I shivered. "scare" He mumbled again. Scare? Or Care?.._No it was definitely scare..Scare? Scare!?! Was that what he was dreaming about...scaring me!._

"Jacob Black!" I shouted. My anger was back. My hands twitched as I spat my next words.

"This is for last night!" I struck my hand as hard as I could against his cheek.

_Oww Fu--_

"Oh Shit..My hand hurts" I whispered. The pain was unbearable. I wanted to scream. I had no broken bones. I was sure. But swelling was definitely an issue. I looked at my hand, it was red and I could imagine a throbbing pain building.

"Hurt yourself?" My eyes shot up at him. He had a smug smile on his face as he watched me.

"Still arrogant I see!" I yelled as I walked towards the door. I couldn't believe him. He was such a jerk, only knew how to get me angry and then make fun of it. I've had it.

I heard him get up, but before I could tell him to leave me alone, he placed his hands on my shoulders and spun me around.

I was trying to pull away when I felt my back touch his bedroom wall. My breath caught. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up. I could feel a single bead of sweat running down my back as he leaned in closer. My heart was drumming in my ears. I wanted to say something. The pain in my hand was still there but I couldn;t move. He cornered me, placing both of his hands on either side of me. He was shirtless and I tried not to stare at the way his ab muscles clenched and unclenched. He leaned in. His lips too close to mine.

"Leah" He whispered, "I'm sorry" He said as his minty breath washed over my face. I stood frozen, not knowing what to say. I was afraid to speak.. I couldn't trust myself not to whimper. It was the last thing I expected him to say. He was so sincere and genuine that I could feel the anger dissipating from me. I felt an emotion that I didn't know existed for me. I wanted to reach out and feel his skin. I wanted to talk to him. I suddenly felt shy at that thought.

Jacob was still looking at me. His eyes were weary and I saw a flicker of pain in them. My breathing was becoming levelled. I smiled at him "It's okay" I whispered. I gasped as I felt his arms wound around me and press me into him. My hips were touching his, my chest braced into his, my head around his neck so that with the slightest movement I would be kissing his neck. I reached out and hugged him back. His skin was on fire.

"Oh-EWW!..My eyes!"

We both jerked back as we saw Seth covering his eyes and babbling incoherent words. I almost fell back but Jacob reached out and held my hand in his. I hissed as I remembered the pain.

"Seth !" Jacob growled. I shuddered.

"Dinner's served " He said quickly and rushed outside. I laughed quietly and looked up at Jake and stopped. He was looking at me with a smile on his lips. I could feel the tension and attraction between us and I looked down.

He reached out for my hand and inspected it. "Hmm no broken bones, slight pain..you'll be fine for dinner"

I giggled. _Ughh did I just giggle? ..What's wrong with me!_

We headed outside. He didn't even bother to put on a shirt. _Help Me. _Seth, Dad, Charlie and Billy were seated in the living room, eyes intently focused on the tv, watching the game. Mom was still busy in the kitchen. She eyed me carefully when I came out.

Jake and I took out our plates of food. _Well mine was a plate..Jake had two._ I was about to sit down when Jake spoke "Wanna hang out in the garage?". I was a bit surprised and wasn't sure if I should say yes. I had forgiven him but he was still a jerk..._a sexy jerk..with a hot body- Stop It._

I looked over to Mom and she smiled and nodded. "Yea Sure"

I followed Jacob out the house. We walked behind some bushes and down a muddy path to the garage. It was dark and before I knew it Jake had disappeared somewhere. _Oh no..not again_

"Jake.." I whispered. "Umm Please don't-" The lights came on and I let out a breath I didn't realise I was holding. Jake's car was parked opposite me. It was red and it was clear he was still working on it. Tools and buckets of bolts and spanners lay around the wheels. The rackety wooden shelves had various car parts; transmitters, evaporators. I knew a few of them. It reminded me of when Dad and I went hiking and had some trouble with the trucks.

I heard Jake chuckle and I looked around. "You're still afraid of the dark" It wasn't a question. I had a striking interest in my shoes. _Oh great ..here comes the teasing.._

He walked over to me and placed his fingers under my chin, forcing me to look at him. "Don't be" he smiled and I felt my heart skip a beat.

"C'mon let's eat and then I'll show you my car" His face lit up when he mentioned his car. He pulled together two chairs and we ate in silence. The food was really good. Jake apparently loved it too. "Your mom makes a great pie Lee-Lee"

"yea ...she does" I said as I placed my plate and glass next to his on a nearby table.

"C'mon ...meet my _baby_" He grinned as he held my hand and led me over to his car. My heart fluttered with his touch and I could swear I saw him smile even more at that. _He called it his baby..stupid car...oh you're jealous of his car now..no!..just his name for it..i'm doomed..i'm jealous of a car._

I got in the passenger side and he sat behind the wheel. "When's she gonna be finished?" I asked.

"I'm working on it..Seth's coming over Friday to help...you should come too" he said the last part quietly. I nodded ."I will". He reached over and grabbed a bunch of keys . He pushed it into the ignition and the engine roared to life. "Test drive?" His dark eyes bore into mine.

"No-does it work-aren't they going to be worried about us-did-"

"Leah Leah" He chuckled, shaking his head slightly. "It's missing some parts, AC and radio. The transmission and engine and pretty much everything else is all good, and about your parents, we won't be gone long.. ....so.... Ms. Clearwater, I ask you again, test drive?" I felt nervous. I wasn't worried about Mom or Dad but what if I messed things up. The butterflies in my stomach weren't helping. My heartbeat was racing but I wanted to get to know Jake. _Ah Sure._

"Fine, but if my Mom wants to rip off your head after we break down, I won't stand in her way"

He chuckled as he pressed lightly on the accelerator and drove out front. I looked for the seat belts but _they were none!. _

"Um you're missing seat belts"

"I've got sources in the police force...cough Charlie cough" He laughed.

I giggled nervously. Jake sensed my hesitation and stopped the car abruptly turning to face me. "Leah ...I won't ever let anything happen to you, I promise.........do you want to go back?"

"No" I said softly. It was the truth.

He grinned brightly and turned the wheel and drove onto the road. The night was misty, foggy higher up in the air. Clouds were looming. The breeze was cold and I shivered slightly. I looked over to Jake. He didn't seem fazed by the cold air at all. _His fever.._

"You have a fever" I blurted out. He looked at me, eyebrows pulled together.

"No I don't" He chuckled. _Aww look at the way his muscles move..I love his laughter !_

I rolled my eyes. "Yes you do, I felt your skin, It's too hot" I stated.

His eyebrows shot up and he turned his face as if he were trying to hide his laughter. I scowled at him. "I don't see what's funny"

Jake looked back at me and then onto the road. "I'll take some pills for it when I get back" He muttered.

"Yea you should... you're way too hot" My eyes went wide as I realised what I had said. I looked out the window, to see the trees flying by. I knew better to look back and see his cocky grin. I felt the cool air wash against my face and I leaned back into the seat and thought about today. I wanted to see Jacob all day and here I was, driving around in his car on a cold night in La Push. We rode in silence for a bit before I heard him shuffle around in his seat.

"Leah"..He began.."You slapped me.. because of last night...right?"

I turned to look at him. I had already forgiven him. _Why was he bringing it up again? Was he going to get angry with me?_

"Yes, you really did scare me" I said quietly. He didn't say anything and kept his eyes on the road.

Jake turned back onto his driveway and we tucked into the garage. The house lights were still on and the tv could have been heard a mile away.

I put my hand onto the handle and pushed the door open. I heard Jacob open his door. I was just about to walk back to the house when he pulled me back into him."Jake!" I shrieked.

He laughed lightly. "I'm sorry, you looked so comfortable on the drive, I didn't want to bombard you with all my questions" His hands were still on my waist, torturing my nerves.

"Questions?" I gulped. I was suddenly nervous. I stood there, my back leaned into his as his breath whispered against my neck.

"Well... you did say that you were angry for me slapping you right?" I felt his warm breath fan over my neck.

"Yes Jake..I'm not anymore..Not that I'm ok with you scaring me" I warned nervously.

He snickered and I felt his chest rumble under me. "I know Leah, but what I'm really wondering is if ....you got angry when I touched you also" He mumbled the last part.

My eyes went wide. The place was quiet and I could hear my breathing increase. "What-Wa-What does that have to do with anything?" I stuttered.

"Well" He started as I felt him leaning closer to me. He tentatively placed his hand on my shoulder to brush my hair away. My breathing was rough. He kept one hand on my waist as he touched my exposed neck with his fingers.

"is **this **a problem?" He breathed.

I couldn't trust my voice. I shook my head no.

He bent his head down. His hair brushed my cheek, he smelt like mangoes. _ That was going to be my favourite scent from now on.._His warm lips pressed deeply into my neck. I felt a surge of adrenaline and electricity bolt through me. My stomach clenched and I could feel my heart pounding away. I pressed myself further back into him. His tongue darted out and tickled my skin. He tightened his hold on me as his lips grazed further behind my ear.

"Jake" I breathed. He stopped and I turned around in his hands. His eyes were smouldering and his lips a tad bit pouted. I felt myself leaning in glancing at his mouth, and back up to his eyes. 

**REVIEW ..THE SOONER YOU DO..THE QUICKER I UPDATE ! FOR JAKE'S HOT BODY'S SAKE!**


	12. Chapter 12

I caught hold of her shoulders just as she reached the door and spun her around and braced her against my wall. Her breath hitched. Her heart was thundering through her chest. Her face was slightly pink. Her long hair waved scents of pleasure into the air. Her eyes were wide as they stared at me. I placed my hands on either side of her face. Her chest was rising as her breathing increased. Her pink lips were pouted and quivering slightly.

"Leah" I whispered, "I'm sorry" .

**Chapter Twelve : Jake's POV**

Her body went rigid under mine. Her eyes were searching. I held my position. I could see the conflicting thoughts in her mind. Her hand was paining but she wasn't paying attention to that. I was sorry for everything, for scaring her, for arguing with her, I was sorry that she was in pain right now. Her lips were still quivering and I noticed the way she would flick her eyes to my muscles. She still didn't say anything.

_Give it up Jake...She hasn't forgiven you as yet.._

I loosened my brace against the wall and was about to move back when she whispered softly "It's Okay". I felt ecstatic and she even smiled at me. I pulled her to me. Her hair smelled wonderful and I could feel her skin warm under mine through her thin top. She was still. I was afraid I had gone too far, but, then, she embraced me and actually hugged me back.

My ears twitched and I heard the faintest sounds of footsteps approaching.

"Oh-EWW!..My eyes!" _Wow Seth..Perfect timing!_

Leah jerked away from me with a rush and I had to grab hold of her hand as she almost fell backwards. I heard her hiss under her breath. _I wonder if her fingers were broken. _Seth was still mumbling as he shook his head back and forth, eyes closed. I fought the urge to phase and drag him out of my room with my teeth. He was just standing there, trying to clear his head. _Ugh he is going to take forever._

"Seth !" I growled._ I'm in the middle of apologizing!_

"Dinner's served " He said looking me in the eyes and then bolting back to the living room. _Oh yes he knew I was going to get him for this later. _I heard a quiet angelic giggle and I turned to see Leah laughing at Seth. She looked so beautiful, happy. She abruptly stopped when she realised I was looking. I saw her eyes flashing with surprise and then she looked downward. _Shy Lee-Lee_

My eyes scanned her up and down and I noticed how beautiful she looked tonight. The top was thin and I could see her hips curved smoothly. Her hand was a shade of red. I picked it up and held it close to my face. I heard her heart rate quicken and I smiled inwardly. "Hmm no broken bones, slight pain..you'll be fine for dinner"

She was so cute, she actually giggled. I saw the playful girl with pigtails putting dirt in my sandwich and I chuckled to myself as we went outside.

The guys were focused on the game, a good score I noted. Seth, Dad , Charlie and Harry were practically off their seats as the final round before the break was on. Sue was busy heating up the soup as the spicy flavours filled the air.

Leah and I walked around the dining table. _ I was starving. _There were lots of food. Most of the meat was gone, it must've been Seth. _Damn wolf. _ I asked Leah to go to the garage with me and couldn't fight the grin that showed up when she said yes. Seth gave me a glance before I left. _Brothers..._

We were walking down the path when I remembered Jared and Quil's magazines. _Please..Don't let them be lying around somewhere.._

I left Leah standing by the car and ..yup there they were...piled off to the side near the grease bottles. I rolled my eyes and kicked them under a shelf.

"Jake.." She whispered. "Umm Please don't-"

My ears twitched. Her tone was uneven and I suspected she was scared I would frighten her again. I wanted to smack myself in the head. I flicked the switch on and I could hear her breathing even out itself. I came out from the corner and noticed her, eyes amazed and soft, looking at the mess around my car.

I chuckled and she looked up. I was caught in her eyes for a minute. She looked at me expectantly and I regretted the words that came out of my mouth before they even left it.

"You're still afraid of the dark"

Leah's smile fell and she was staring at the floor. I could fix this. I walked over boldly and her heart sped up but she was still interested in the greased concrete. I placed my hand under her chin and raised her face mere inches from mine. "Don't be" I said with a firm voice. _I'll always protect you._ I wanted to say but it would've been two melodramatic and Leah might've freaked out, again.

Once more I was lost in her beauty. "C'mon let's eat and then I'll show you my car". My car was a red Volkswagen..'rabbit' . It was my pride, I had been buying parts with spare change and pocket money for a long time. It was almost done. It occurred to me then that I could take Leah for a drive.

I was done eating. She was still picking at her corn."Your mom makes a great pie Lee-Lee"

"yea ...she does" she said. She was awfully quiet tonight.

"C'mon ...meet my _baby_" I grinned like an idiot, thinking that she would laugh. Her heartbeat did speed up but she seemed disgusted when I said baby. _Mental note..call the car Rabbit or something. _

We got in. "When's she gonna be finished?" She asked.

"I'm working on it..Seth's coming over Friday to help...you should come too" I wasn't sure whether or not Leah wanted to hang out with me but I figured we could grab pizza and a movie afterwards.

"I will" She nodded.

My eyes darted around and I spotted the keys. I reached over and grabbed them, put them into the ignition. I smirked. "Test Drive?"

Leah's eyes grew and she began to blab "No-does it work-aren't they going to be worried about us-did-"

"Leah Leah" I stopped her . She was beyond nervous. "It's missing some parts, AC and radio. The transmission and engine and pretty much everything else is all good, and about your parents, we won't be gone long.. ....so.... Ms. Clearwater, I ask you again, test drive?"

She was thinking thoroughly, probably weighing each pro and con about taking a drive with me.

She paused in her thoughts and smiled coyly at me."Fine, but if my Mom wants to rip off your head after we break down, I won't stand in her way"

I laughed as I pictured not only Sue, but Seth, Harry, hell, even Charlie might want to kill me if anything happened. I heard her fumbling against the side of the seat. She wasn't looking for seatbelts was she? Quil ripped those out years back.

"Um you're missing seat belts" Her tone was anxious and I tried to lighten the mood with a joke. Besides I was barely making 30 miles an hour.

"I've got sources in the police force...cough Charlie cough" I laughed it off but Leah had a scared expression written all over. Her hands were even trembling slightly. She glance outside a few times and I wondered if she didn't trust me. That last thought shook me to my core and I smashed brakes.

"Leah ...I won't ever let anything happen to you, I promise........do you want to go back?"

"No"

A flicker of hope entered my mind. _Maybe she would trust me.._ Leah seemed to be enjoying the drive. I was careful not to drive too fast nor to drive too far. I didn't want her to feel uncomfortable. The roads weren't busy. The air was mist-

"You have a fever" _ I do?_

"No I don't" What was she talking about? I didn't have a fever. Werewolves don't get sick.

"Yes you do, I felt your skin, It's too hot"

_Oh._ I felt the rumbles in my chest come up. I looked out the window begging silently for the laughter to remain inside.

"I don't see what's funny" Oh no. She was mad. I had to think of something quick. "I'll take some pills for it when I get back" She seemed to buy it but I didn't like lying to her.

"Yea you should... **you're way too hot**"

Leah shied away and looked out the window, silently fighting herself for what she said. I grinned but I easily felt the muscles pulling at the corners of my mouth begin to slacken. My breathing increased as I considered this new possibility that didn't occur to me before. Sure Leah had forgiven me but was she willing to be close to me? I had scared her and that made her slap me but I wondered if my touch had partially enraged her. Was she shying away from me now or was she unwilling to be with me in the car? The signs were all there: she was quiet, she looked away often, she wanted to get this drive over with. How could I have been so stupid. It all made sense; her heart rate increased, her breathing heavy, not because she wanted it but maybe because she was afraid of it, repugnant?

"Leah" I said easily, my voice was thick and I tried hard to hide any panic.

"You slapped me.. because of last night...right?"

I chanced a glance at her. She was positively bewildered. Her dark brows pulled together, her forehead creased.

"Yes, you really did scare me" She mumbled quietly. I kept driving, we were near home. She didn't mention our closeness. So, maybe, she wasn't angry with the way I held her last night. I wanted to be sure though. I already formulated my plan, a test, I needed to know.

I pulled back into the garage. I opened my mouth to speak but she was already getting out, advancing towards the house. I felt the last shred of hope for her weaken but not lost. I acted quick, pulling her into me, grasping her waist. I sighed as I heard her familiar heartbeat quicken. I loved this sound.

"Jake!"

I laughed quietly. "I'm sorry, you looked so comfortable on the drive, I didn't want to bombard you with all my questions" Goosebumps raised on her exposed arms and neck.

"Questions?" She audibly gulped and I could feel the string of hope slipping away.

"Well... you did say that you were angry for me scaring you right?"

"Yes Jake..I'm not anymore..Not that I'm ok with you scaring me" She was nervous. Her tone shaky and I could feel a light shudder within my spine. I laughed, trying to calm her down.

"I know Leah, but what I'm really wondering is if ....you got angry when I touched you also"

"What-Wa-What does that have to do with anything?" She was stuttering and her breath came out in rasps. I believed that this was all for me. I did this to her.

"Well" I wanted to say more. I raised my hand and shakily pulled her hair away from her neck, exposing the soft golden skin. The scents assaulted my nostrils as I took a deep breath, before I brushed my fingers against her skin. Part one of my plan was in motion. My hold around her waist tightened.

"is this a problem?".

She made a soft whimper, too soft for human ears as she shook her head no. That little sound drove me off the edge. I bent down, careful not to startle her as I pressed my lips into the soft curve of her shoulders. She tensed and all the signs were hitting me but I couldn't stop. I had to challenge her more. I needed to know where she would draw the limit. If she would draw a limit? Was forgiveness all that I would get or would she welcome the care and.....love- it struck me and I tickled her skin delicately with my tongue- I had to offer?

"Jake"

And the limit was drawn. She turned in my hands but my body felt like stone. I growled in my mind as I related the granite-like posture of leeches to the way I felt. I stared in her eyes but she glanced away quickly and back to my eyes. My test was done. I was looking at her but my mind was elsewhere.

"Leah, I'm sorry- again"

She stood stunned. Her eyes tightened as she watched me move away from her. I took the lights off and walked up the dirty path. She was following silently. I heard her footsteps, uneven. I allowed myself no more conversation with her for the night.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 : Leah's POV**

"Leah-I'm sorry- again"

The words were ringing in my head now. I sat on the edge of the bed, my knees pulled into me. My vision clouded and I couldn't quite see my computer desk. I blinked away the threatening tears. ...Black. I promised myself this at least. My heart felt a sting every time I remembered his gentle hands pushing me away when I was mere inches from touching his lips. Rejection flushed through me.

"Leah!" I jumped and a whimper escaped my lips. I washed my face quickly. Seth would be the first to notice if something was wrong with me. He cared too much.

"I'm ready" I answered, clearly faking my eagerness for school.

Since I came, things around here were hectic, too confusing. Jacob's mood swings made me angry, but not with him, with myself since they practically ruled the way I felt. It was too much to think of so I let my mind drift to other things. Mom was practically glowing this morning as she danced around the kitchen. She was really happy with Dad's return and he sat back with a twinkle in his eyes as he watched her whipping up some of his favourite dishes. I ate quickly, not wanting to upset Seth who was tapping his feet impatiently at the table.

"Okay Okay I'm coming...What's with the feet?"

"Aliana's gonna be there early" He whined. I laughed and rolled my eyes. That girl had him wrapped around her finger .

Seth grabbed my hand before I could swallow my last gulps of orange juice and towed me into the truck. I laughed all the way, loving the feeling of happiness. But to feel whole, complete was another story. I was in an uncomfortable awe as I watched him grinning with hope of meeting Aliana before the bell.

Seth pulled up in the parking lot easily in front of the west wing.

"Leah" I twirled around, Sabyna was motioning for me to come over with Quil, Sam, Paul, some girl I didn't know, and –Jacob. I gulped. I had no idea what he thought of me. Did he think our close-to-making-out session was repulsive. Did he suddenly realise I'm not the girl he wanted? Deep breaths Leah.

"Hi guys" I said, feeling the muscles of my smile pulling. Everyone said hi, including Quil whom I expected to be dazed with the low-cut top Sabyna was wearing. Jacob gave me a small smile and I felt better. _Maybe it's just a misunderstanding .._

"Leah, where'd Seth go? ...We wanted to discuss plans for the weekend" Sam groaned.

"Oh? What plans?..and he's probably somewhere with Aliana."

Jacob and Paul burst out laughing at the mention of Aliana. Paul was gasping for air, even Sam was fighting a smile. Sabyna and Quil smiled hesitantly, not getting the joke while I just stood there completely clueless.

Paul recomposed himself first and stepped in to give me the run-down. "Friday at Jake, garage , movie afterwards, then on Saturday, beach, sleepover at Quil's, his parents are gone for the weekend, then we all get drunk on Sunday and terrible hangovers on Monday"

Sam laughed at his cheery mood. It was rare, Paul –genuinely happy and excited- No way. "Exactly Lee-Lee , except Sunday" He shot at Paul.

"It's Le-"

"Leah" Jacob spoke softly and –oh my god- winked at me. _ Definitely a misunderstanding.._

Paul rolled his eyes. "Tribal kids are so boring"

Jacob grinned at me . "She's a Seattle girl, not boring at all....you up for it?" Paul raised an eyebrow at him.

My heart fluttered slightly. Flirting? With ME? My mouth was suddenly dry. Just stick to short answers.

"Yep"

"We have to go shopping!" Sabyna squealed.

"I have clothes" I retorted.

"for the beach??" She quipped back, a smug smile hanging on her face. I groaned, she knew me too well and it's only been a couple of days!

Sabyna darted her eyes toward Jake and back to me. The girl I didn't know was whispering into Jacob's ears, tiptoeing to match his height. She had long black hair, shorter than me, deep brown eyes and body similar to Aliana.I smirked in my mind, I didn't have to tiptoe to reach .. Was I jealous?..it seemed incredulous to me but I couldn't take my eyes off the way she placed her hand on his chest and even made him laugh.

Quil snickered at me and I threw a punch on his left shoulder playfully. The bell rang and 'Miss Whisperer ' stalked off laughing her head off as she bounced lightly on –Oh! Look at those heels. Sabyna and Quil began walking toward the front building and I followed after waving at Sam and Paul. Jake looked at me expectantly. I jut out my chin and continued after Sabyna and Quil. I heard him laugh behind me and I tried my best to suppress my smile.

Quil and Sabyna entered the class, holding hands. The teacher, a tall tan-skinned old man, looked up. His hair was greying and was pulled securely into a ponytail. He cleared his throat at their joined hands and they immediately loosened. I chuckled quietly and he grinned at me.

"Hello Sir, I'm Leah Clearwater"

"Ah yes, Little Sue, does she still make a good fishy-fry"

"The best" I said, pleased at his friendliness.

He laughed quietly. "I'm Mr. Lilriver, Head of the History Department, welcome to my class"

"Thank you" I took a seat near Quil who was, of course, next to Sabyna. I was never a fan of history but I found myself quite intrigued at the idea of our tribal history. Mr. Lilriver was not boring at all, as I expected history to be. I found myself being quite intrigued with his teachings. When the class was over, I made a small wave and he told me to say hi to my parents for him.

I had English with Mrs. Jenkins next. _Time to see Jacob..._

I entered room C-27 and looked to see Mrs. Jenkins bustling around with stacks of papers. "Good Morning, Everyone!... Team Project today..Hurry and take your seats"

The class was arranged with tables and benches on each side. Quil went over to Jake's empty bench while, of course, Sabyna followed like a lost puppy. I stood still in the middle of the class. I looked around but everyone else was seated. Jacob was looking at me with furrowed brows . He motioned for me to come sit next to him with his hands. I looked away. Mrs Jenkins had a questioning look on her face. I smiled nervously and marched back to the dreaded seat.

Jacob chuckled as I plumped myself down on the seat. The class began. Mrs. Jenkins was rambling about an upcoming project. Majority of the class seem bored. Jake rest his head down on the desk. I looked at his black hair. It looked soft and his white shirt was thin enough for me to see his back muscles. He looked so gentle. _Duhh ..he's not saying anything_.

My eyes caught a light pink bruise with blue edges at his neck. It seemed like a hickey. My mind raced back to the girl this morning. My eyes lifted and caught his warm black pools. I shifted my gaze quickly.

I heard him scramble his notebook and before I could see it, a piece of paper hit me head on. I opened it.

_**Are you going to stop staring anytime soon LeeLee ?**_

I giggled and swiftly clasped my hand over my mouth. _Jeeze what's it with me and giggling these days. _That caused Jake to snicker next to me.

I eyed back the note and chucked it to him. I remembered last time, he just ignored my note and left. I saw him looking at me from the corner of my eyes. He casually leaned back and took my hand, which was lying limp at my side. I tried to wriggle out of his grasp but he held on. Then I felt the paper.

_**Are you still a sucker for Dark Belgian Chocolate Ice-Cream?**_

My eyes lit up and my mouth felt dry. I haven't eaten that in ages and the best place to eat was at Mrs. Kettly's Goodies in Forks. I looked at Jacob and he smiled and winked.

"Yes" I whispered.

"Good" He said simply. What did that mean? I gave him a questioning look but Jake just shrugged.

The rest of the classes passed by quickly. I always had company in each class. I recognized new faces and everyone seemed friendly. The best time was at lunch where all of us were like one big family, teasing and laughing.

***************************************************************************************************************************

Sabyna and Quil were once again holding hands as we made our way back to the lot. I stopped dead in my tracks. That little- ughh- had her hands all over him AGAIN!. Jake was seated on his bike and she was once again whispering things into his ear. TRAMP! I scowled in his direction and I could feel his gaze as I continued.

I stomped off to my vehicle and wrenched open the door. Quil and Sabyna ran to catch up with me.

"What's wrong Leah?" Sabyna asked anxiously.

"Leah!" _**That's **__what's wrong. _

"Leah" Jacob was calling me over with her still there. I walked over hesitantly, Quil and Sabyna on my tail.

"Who's the tra- uhmm- girl?" I asked Sabyna. She shrugged, eyes tightening as she tried to place a name. Quil cleared his throat and spoke up.

"That's Kim, got a huge crush on Jared since playschool" I heard the smile in his voice. He obviously teased Jared alot about this.

"So why is she all over Jake?" I regretted it the moment it left my big mouth. Both of them looked at me and I could see the wheels turning in Quil's head. I wasn't jealous, just curious.._right? _

Quil chuckled and then he got louder and by the time we reached Jacob, he had broken out into a full blown laugh as he guffawed.

Jacob raised an eyebrow at his hysteric-freak-a-zoid friend.

"Leah thinks you got a thing for Kim! And ..she's –she's – jeal- " He choked out between his boisterous laughter. I stood there, mouth agape. I could feel a familiar burning under my cheeks and at the back of my neck. A spark of interest in my shoes lit in me. Sabyna mumbled a sorry as she dragged Quil to his car. Kim waved half-way and then left me and Jacob standing there.

_Well ain't this awkward..._

"You're ...Jealous?" He liked that. Oh yes. He was grinning. I rolled my eyes. Typical Jacob.

"NO I'm not !"

"Sure, Sure" He was still beaming. I was about to punch him, then I remembered how much my hand still hurts.

"You're such an ass" I turned on my heels and continued to my car. I didn't hear his footsteps behind me like I had hoped. He wasn't coming after me?

Just then, I heard the crank of his engine and he revved it suggestively. I ignored it, smiling to myself. _Ugh Leah you're an attention freak!..No I'm not...I'm Just Jake's attention freak ._

He pulled up next to my truck, just as I was putting my bag in the cab.

"Wanna go for a ride?" He asked behind me. _Hmm..Not so typical Jacob.._

"No"

" For my sake?"

"N-No"

"But you were jealous ,....that's gotta count for something .."

"No"

"How about Dark Belgian Chocolate?" So that's his plan. Distract me from everything and go on a little adventure with me on a search for the one thing I cannot resist. Bribery. It worked.

"With extra chocolate chunks?" I grinned to myself.

"Yup"

I turned to look at him. He had a particular look in his eyes, one I couldn't place, but it made me want to go. He grinned and winked.

"Tell me you have safety measures on **this **vehicle"

The skin around his eyes tightened as he gazed at me.

"I won't go fast" He said. I knew he was speaking the truth but I needed to calm my nerves.

"No helmet, No ride"

He pursed his lips and abruptly cut off the engine and walked off to a group of biker boys at the end of the lot. A tall boy, probably two years younger than me stood up. Jake mumbled something to him and he looked over here and his eyes raked me up and down. _Son of a bi-_ It happened so fast, if I had blinked, I would have missed it. I held in my laughter at Jake as he walked back over here. The poor boy was flat on his back, blood pouring profusely from his nose, groaning in pain.

Jacob walked over, his eyes dark and deep and a furious blaze upon his face. It was ...sexy. But I wouldn't tell him that. I took the black racer helmet without question and hopped on the bike behind him. I left a note on the dashboard for Seth. I gripped Jake's shirt and the familiar tingle went down my spine. He started the bike and was waiting for me to strap up the helmet. I leaned closely, my lips brushing his ear. He stiffened. _Payback time sexy. _

"Jealous much?" I whispered in the most seductive manner I could pull off. He revved the engine and sped off. I fumbled with my helmet as I laughed but managed eventually.

The speed was exhilarating. The trees flew past as the engine roared along the black tar of the road. Jake's hair smelled natural, like the woods with a hidden splash of fruits. The ride was long, but not boring. He stopped and slowed occasionally to check up on me. I looked back for the bruise but it wasn't there. _Strange.._

We took a left of the main road onto Smoke Tree Street. It all seemed so familiar, the green trees, the musty woods beyond the houses, the cool and misty air. 's sign stood bright with a rainbow of colours beaded as letters. The little ice cream parlour stood out among the dreariness of the little town. I hopped off and Jake took off my helmet. His eyes held excitement. I was sure he hadn't had one of these in ages too.

There were several kids running around in the nearby playground. A redhead worked at the counter and grinned too brightly as we waltzed in. There were people everywhere and an additional diner was attached.

"Two Dark Belgian Chocolate Ice Cream Please" Jake said. I clapped my hands in anticipation. He chuckled and nudged me like he would when we were little.

We collected our cups and sat down in a nearby booth.

"Mhmm this tastes wonderful...I can't believe it's been all these years" I kept scooping , too quickly and ended up with a little pile of ice cream on my nose and near my chin. Jake must think I'm so messy. He was finished and had a smirk forming at his lips.

I scowled and reached for the tissue. He stopped my hand and leaned over the small table separating us. I was still but my eyes were trailing with his. He stopped his gaze at my lips. He bent down slowly, watching me , measuring my reaction. My eyes fluttered shut and I felt my hand tighten around the cup. He placed his hand gently on my shoulder, his fingers brushing the skin of my neck as he turned his head. His lips tenderly touched the corner of my mouth. I could feel a deep heat within me. He pressed harder, his tongue, heated, lighting afire my skin as he took the ice cream off my skin. My breath caught and I felt him back off.

"I definitely missed this ice cream" He said and then I felt him kiss my nose. I smiled and shoved him back slightly as my cheeks reddened. I was losing it. The way his eyes looked at me. It's only been a couple of days since I came back. But you knew him since you were a baby.

"Leah what's wrong?"

"Nothing..just a few stuff on my mind" I smiled hesitantly.

He reached over and held my hand in his. "Are you okay -?"

"Yes" I answered. I didn't want him worrying about me.

"No LeeLee...Are you okay with me..I'm not pushing you am I?" His eyes looked down to our entwined hands.

The butterflies in my stomach fluttered around. I liked Jacob, Hell I was more than willing to kiss him last night, but how do I tell him that.

"Leah" He chuckled. "Relax...Don't worry, Think about it...Kim's not gonna be back for now" He teased.

I jerked away my hand and saw the playful glint in his eyes. "Oh well in that case maybe I should let ..umm what's his name?.."

"Collin" He growled.

"Yes..Collin might be willing to help me out when you're busy with Kim" I tried to hide the disgust in my face when I said Collin's name and Kim's. He held his hand over his heart and mocked me. "That hurt Leah"

"Maybe Kim could cure it" I teased and ran out just as he was about to grab me. I grabbed the keys secretly from the table as he continued after me. I spotted the bike and glanced back. Ha! He didn't pay as yet.

"Keep The damn change!" He screamed at the redhead.

I laughed but tried to hold it in as I kept my feet steady. I turned the keys in the ignition...Hmm ..How do you ride a bike?..

I tried to mimic what I've seen other people do . OK..keep throttle closed?..kick-start..no release throttle ..easy..easy ok I'm moving!..I'm moving!..

"Aahh!" I shrieked as the bike lurched forward. I couldn't even look back to see where Jake was. I wasn't even sure how to stop this thing. My breathing was coming in rasps.

I heard a boisterous laugh behind me and then it became closer and closer.

"Going somewhere?" He chuckled. How could he be serious at a time like this?!? I kept my eyes focused on the vehicles passing by He was jogging alongside me. How weird was this looking?

The bike slowed and then I felt a shift almost as if I were leaning. I am leaning. My hands flew up to my face as I embraced our crash- no –wait- ?

"Leah, you amaze me" He said in his deep voice, the smile evident. I braced back into him as he steered us back onto the road.

**************************************************************************************************************************


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 : Jake's POV **

I stood rigid, motionless as I watched Leah drive away. My eyes closed and I breathed in the drifting scents of her. My heart wrenched and threw a fit inside of me but I could bare it ..for now.

I wheeled Billy back inside and he grumbled something about being tired and escaped into his room. That left me and this messy house. I groaned audibly and forced my feet into the kitchen. I stopped dead in my tracks. My eyes grew and I felt a grin forming. _Thank You Sue. _

I checked the time. I had to patrol in a couple of hours so I plunged onto my bed. Leah plagued my dreams. I twisted and turned in my bed until I heard it.

A shrilling howl filled the air. I jerked up and grabbed a pair of sweats as I rushed outside. The howl wasn't alarming but Seth seemed to be calling a meeting. I closed the door behind me. Billy would know if he didn't see me in the house. My mind kept flowing back to Leah but I shook my head fiercely as I phased. My sweats were strapped nicely and I took off.

_Seth: Jake! Finally!..Dude what did you do to my sister?_

Seth recounted his memory of Leah pissed as she hopped in the truck. It was his last thought that startled me; Leah in her room, muttering, tears forming. "Jacob" she whispered before she closed her eyes for sleep. I skidded against the slippery mud path. Sam, Paul, Embry, Jared were phased too, minds alert.

_Jake: Hey guys, cool night huh?_

_Embry; You spy on your sister? Eww Seth..gross man_

_Sam: .?_

_Paul: Woah Jake..I'm the pro with girls...you my man need lessons._

_Jared: Kim's eyes, her hair, oh her scent...._

_Sam: Jared! Enough about Kim...you've been thinking about her for the last three hours!_

I ran to the clearing. I still didn't know why it was necessary for us to be around each other when we could read each other's minds so well. Sam and Seth were erect, standing, waiting for me. Paul and Jared were engaged in a fight. Embry was just looking on and testing his newly found strength on the trees.

Seth nudged me with his nose. _You promised Jake, never to hurt her, you're like my brother but you just can't.. _

_Jake: Seth slow down, I didn't hurt her, I'm the one that's hurting, she didn't want me , she made that clear in the garage! _

I thought back about our test drive, she was always quiet, looking away from me. The almost-kiss and the moment she stopped me, the way she slapped me out of sleep and the way she was angry everytime I got close to her. The way the anger coursed through her veins and her heart pounded in her chest, repugnant towards me.

Paul and Embry fell to the ground mimicking laughing wolves. Jared's thoughts were confused as he thought about them over and over again, muttering in his mind.

_Jared: Stupid ,idiot, fool_

Sam's and Seth's thoughts were filled with the way Leah's eyes looked, the way her heart sped up, the way she spoke to me.

_Sam: Are you blind?_

_Seth: I thought I was new at this._ He actually rolled his eyes on me.

A thought of Sam's thoughts flickered through our minds. Leah bundled, fighting playfully against him as he tickled her. I growled and stepped forward, ignoring the blow of pain flooding me to see her smile that way with him.

Sam barked a laugh._ It's you, it's always been you...not me_

_Jake: What are you talking about?_

_Jared: Don't you get it?_

_Paul: He's a dumb werewolf , give him a break kids._

Seth and I snarled at him. _Seth: Jake, if anything, Leah likes you. _

It was my turn to playfully mimic the laughing wolves, to roll on the ground and bark out laughter. To think that I was actually interested in their advice for a minute. They've got it all backward. I sighed.

_Sam: Listen to us..it's clear that Leah likes you..the way she doesn't talk..it's not because she's angry with you. _

_Embry: It's because she's shy..you make her speechless_

_Jared: The way her heart races is not because of anger.._

_Paul : actually it might be a little anger_

_Seth: Shut it Paul ..it's because your touch dazzles her_

_Sam: And stop sneering at me, I don't want your girl Jake, she's hot, smart, no doubt, but she's yours and I'll be there for her if you ever mess up again._

It all came to me in a rush and I wasn't sure whether or not Sam encouraged me to mess up or not but I was confused. Their theories could be right but I couldn't be sure. Seth thought back about Leah and her restless night, mumbling my name. My entire body wrenched to see her like that.

_Sam: Think about it Jacob.....my friend_

_Paul : Ugh not the mushy stuff..._

I nodded at Sam who signalled Embry to help patrol nearer to the border of Forks. I rested my head down on my paws and thought about everything: the way she smiled, the way she was scared, the way she felt under my touch-

_Paul and Jared: Too much Leah in our minds!_

_Paul: I'll go with Sam_

He left galloping after them. Jared was preoccupied with Kim's invitation to her house. Seth was thinking about Aliana when he let a thought slip.

Aliana : You better pick me up early next time!

Seth: Car trouble Sweetie, I'm sorry

Aliana: From now on I want you on time

Seth: Umm

Aliana: Whenever I call, you have to be there!

Seth gulped. : Yep

_Paul: You are so whipped kiddo!_

_Seth: Am not!_

_Jake: I dare you to 'forget to pick her up' tomorrow_

_Seth: Um?_

_Paul: Whipped, Whipped, Whipped_

_Seth: Deal_

_Jake: I've got to see this..._

I spent the rest of the night thinking of the idea that Leah may like me back. I actually went over to her house but ended up snapping a branch that launched itself into my neck. I was getting dressed for school as I thought over everything. Maybe I was going too fast. Stick to Cool stuff, hold hands, kiss on the cheek ..yep that should work. _ Oh great my palms are sweating and I'm an overheated werewolf. _

I rode silently on my bike. It was early and as usual I got the strange faces as I made my way across the lot. I saw Kim, Jared and Sam under the tree.

"Hey guys" I grinned. I was definitely in a better mood.

"Hi Jacob" Kim said. I waved back , as I looked around for the familiar truck. But there wasn't any.

"Looking for someone?" Jared snorted. I shot him a sarcastic look. I hated wolves with mind reading powers. He grinned and shoved me lightly. Sam's nose was buried in a book. I read the title and guffawed, bracing myself on the tree.

"Balancing the Mind, Body and Soul?...isn't that for chics?" I questioned once I had calmed down. Kim cleared her throat. " I suggested it Jacob and we are women not chics!..tell him Jared!"

Jared mumbled an "uh huh" and got a his foot smashed by Kim's four inch heels. Werewolf or not, that's gonna hurt. He grunted and Paul walked up same time with Quil and Sabyna. My eyes lit up, expecting to catch the grey-eyed beauty but she still wasn't here.

Paul snatched the book out of Sam's hands. "Mama Wolf later" He whispered for our ears only. Jared chuckled. " party discussion now"

Quil's eyes shot up. "Party?"

"Yeh..sleepover, your place , Saturday and Sunday" Paul said nonchalantly.

"But my parents.."

"Are going to be in Hawaii" Paul said as if it were that obvious.

"Hey-Howd you kn-" Quil was baffled.

" Friday at Jake's garage" Paul cut him off.

"Leah" Sabyna called out. My eyes shifted automatically. She didn't look too happy. I thought back about last night and kicked myself internally. This must be awkward for her.

"Hi guys" She said, I could hear the strain in her voice. She glanced up at me and I gave her a small nod, not sure how she would react if I went with instinct and kissed her right here.

"Leah, where'd Seth go? ...We wanted to discuss plans for the weekend" Sam groaned.

"Oh? What plans?..and he's probably somewhere with Aliana."

I shot Paul a knowing look and we burst out laughing together. He practically threw himself on the ground. Seth must be hiding with Aliana somewhere. That thought made me laugh more.

Paul recomposed himself first. Leah was completely bewildered as she stared at Paul with a slight grimace. "Friday at Jake, garage , movie afterwards, then on Saturday, beach, sleepover at Quil's, his parents are gone for the weekend, then we all get drunk on Sunday and terrible hangovers on Monday"

I wasn't sure if Sunday's plan would go well with Sam, although a drunk Leah would be interesting. "Exactly Lee-Lee , except Sunday" Sam said, putting on his Alpha voice. _Hey that's my name for her.._

"It's Le-"

"Leah" I completed quietly. She looked at me with raised eyebrows and I winked and smirked at her. Her eyes widened even more. She definitely wasn't expecting this.

Paul rolled his eyes. "Tribal kids are so boring"

The pack's advice kept replaying in my mind and I convinced myself that this would work_._ "She's a Seattle girl, not boring at all....you up for it?"

Leah glanced at Paul and then shifted her gaze at me. I felt a smile forming when I heard the familiar fluttering of her heart. Sam shot me a look as if to say ' I told you so' .

"Yep"

"We have to go shopping!" Sabyna squealed. Quil jumped and Jared shook his head as if to clear it. I felt Kim place her hand on my chest but I quickly shook it off. She replaced it more firmly and I raised my eyebrow at her. I looked over to Jared and his eyes were focused intently on us. Sam and Paul were chattering about drinking and I stiffened when I felt Kim whisper in my ears.

"Jacob, can you help me out with something?"

"Uhh yeah sure, what is it?"

"Well, it's Jared, he doesn't want to admit that he likes me" She mumbled quietly. I snorted.

"And how am I going to help that?" I fought the urge to tell her just how much that guy likes her. Hours of her pictures in her head says a lot.

"It's kind of dumb.. but maybe he'll get jealous" I rolled my eyes. He could hear every word and I felt slightly sorry for Kim.

"No he won't... he knows how I feel about Leah"

The bell rang and Kim hurried off after a pissed Jared_. That was so weird._ Everyone was trotting off towards class. Leah's eyes found mine and I found myself staring into them. Suddenly she raised an eyebrow, jut out her chin and stomped off with Quil and Sabyna. I laughed. Why does she keep walking away?

I watched Leah walk away and then grabbed Jared by his collar and pulled him aside. Kim shot me a look but I just shrugged as I kept him hanging until we reached his class where I pushed him down on his seat.

"What's the deal with you and Kim?"

"She-Sh- ..I- "He muttered, silently cursing himself under his breath. I snickered at him. He glared at me.

"Were you the same guy explaining everything to me last night?...would have figured you could handle your own relationship" I was teasing and he knew it. He mocked a smile.

"Go fix it bro..If you like her as much as I like Leah ..then I'm sure she's worth it"

~*~

I entered room C-27 and looked to see grinning at me. I looked at the empty class and smiled back.

"Mr. Black you are certainly astonishing me this year"

I laughed. "Mrs. J, Quil's coming today"

"Oh dear me, I better take my pills" She mocked. I caught her smile and laughed louder. Quil was known as the disturber of the class. He always had different opinions and the weirdest outlooks on stuff.

I smelled the faint scent of jasmine flowers and I looked up catching her grey eyes. She was just standing there in the middle of the class, hesitating, eyes darting around. I looked back to Quil and Sabyna who just shrugged. Didn't she want to sit with me? I snickered internally. I gestured for her to come over and her face crossed with worry and nervousness as she reluctantly marched over next to me. I could no longer fight the laugh that escaped my lips.

Leah's scent was overpowering and everytime I looked over to her she would be looking back at me through the corner of her eyes. Mrs.J had gotten fed up with Quil's pointless question and opted for writing notes. I rested my head down on my hands. The dreariness from last night's patrol overcame me. I sensed Leah's heartbeat speed up and I snapped up to her, only to notice her gaze shift from my neck to my eyes. She looked like a deer caught in headlights. Worry engulfed me and I began to wonder what would cause that reaction.

Whatever it was, I didn't like it. I cheered in my mind when a sudden idea hit me. I wrote the note quickly and threw it t her.

I heard it and I felt my insides shiver. Her heart rate sped up and the cutest giggle escaped her lips. She abruptly placed her hand over her mouth, cutting off the music to my ears. I snickered at her reaction. She was cute without realising it. I glanced around and noticed Paul being dragged to the principal's office by a teacher. He gave me a thumbs up and I shook my head in amazement.

I saw a white paper fly pass me. I opened it but there was no reply. My heart sank but I quickly caught sight of the small smug smile pulling at her lips. She was flirting now. I remembered our childhood when I saw the familiar twinkle in her eyes. Another idea hit me. I should take Leah out. School wasn't exactly the best place to hang out. Especially with the werewolves listening to your every word. I wasn't going to mess up. .._But where to take her? _ I thought back about what she liked and I knew the perfect place.

I grabbed onto her hand under the table. A jolt of electricity passed through my fingers and my breath caught. I quickly placed the note in her hand and breathed out.

I watched Leah's eyes widen with excitement. She whispered yes and I smiled an winked at her. Her face flush and I fought the urge to rub her tainted cheeks.

"Good" I said, already thinking of us riding down to Forks.

~*~

Paul and I had a free class. We were seated in the lot, talking randomly.

"SO, they almost suspended you?"

"Yes, if it weren't for Sam.. Tribal school sucks...since when is it necessary to get a health check at school...their damn thermometers would break with my temp"

I laughed at his furious face. It would have been funny to witness how he handled the nurse. Paul tapped me lightly and he disappeared just as quickly. He pulled Seth aside quickly. Aliana followed. I rolled my eyes. She needed to give the guy a break sometimes.

"Hey Aliana, were you late for school this morning?"

She gasped and Seth nudged Paul. She threw a grimace in our direction and whispered "Five minutes" to Seth before running off to class. Paul burst into hysterics and Seth glowered at him. I patted him lightly on the shoulder.

"Paul, give him a break, I don't see you with anyone!" I jabbed at him. He had no right to taunt my brother. That was my job.

Seth laughed. "ALiana told me her friends have been gossiping about how _small _you are"

Paul halted his laughter and it was my turn to double over in hysterics.

~*~

Not before long, Kim caught up with me.

She gripped me in a hug and I watched around for Jared. She noticed my travelling eyes and smacked my arm.

"Jared's not here' She stated in an irritated manner.

"So..you're actually flirting with me?" I said disgusted. She faked hurt and hit my shoulder playfully.

"Thanks" She said suddenly. So Jared did talk to her. I nodded, knowing what she was talking about.

Her smile was cut off when she raised her eyes. "Oh no" She whispered. I followed her gaze and noticed Leah, rage covering her actions as she practically tore off her truck door with an attempt to drive home.

Sabyna and Quil were watching, Sabyna look horrified. Quil, on the other hand, seemed rather amused. I was just confused.

"Leah!" I called out. She didn't move towards me, but her shoulders slumped.

"Leah" I called again. This time I was sure she heard as she spun and reluctantly walked towards me. I watched her eyes, knowing I could read her through them. Hurt, Anger, Pain, Regret and something else I couldn't place.

She was mumbling questions to Sabyna and Quil, but it wasn't until she neared me that I understood one of them.

"So why is she all over Jake?" I heard her half-whisper half-scream. Was she talking about Kim? She was definitely pissed. Quil was a laughing freak when he reached near me and I quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Leah thinks you got a thing for Kim! And ..she's –she's – jeal- " He choked out between his boisterous laughter. I stood rigid and I noticed Kim shift uncomfortably before muttering a quiet bye. This jealousy thing actually works? Sabyna dragged my weird friend away and I looked at Leah and sighed. She was embarrassed, and her heart rate was dangerously high. Although I shouldn't, I couldn't help the happy feeling that coursed through me. A smug smile formed on my lips.

"You're ...Jealous?" I asked, knowing the exact reaction I'd get from her. Flushed cheeks, some stuttering, denial, rolling her eyes, cursing under her breath...yep

"You're such an ass" She stabbed at me and turned on her heels , walking away. _Wasn't expecting that one!_

I remembered my trip to Forks and I revved my engine, silently begging her to twirl around and let me take her in my arms. She didn't . That didn't stop me.

"Wanna go for a ride?"

"No"

" For my sake?"

"N-No"

"But you were jealous ,....that's gotta count for something .."

"No"

"How about Dark Belgian Chocolate?" no? I looked at her. Her heart rate sped up. Caught ya..

"With extra chocolate chunks?" She asked quietly.

"Yup" I said.

She looked at me. Her hair was hiding her eyes a bit. My hands reached up but I pushed it back down. She smiled a little and I grinned and winked at her. I heard my favourite music: her fluttering heart.

"Tell me you have safety measures on **this **vehicle"

My eyes narrowed. She's throwing in conditions now? Aww man.

"I won't go fast" I promised. She had to know I would never let anything hurt her.

"No helmet, No ride"

I pursed my lips in thought. I couldn't believe she didn't trust me. I was a freakin werewolf. I could phase in milliseconds and protect her from any danger in the world. I already spotted Collin, pompous brat.

"I need your helmet. NOW"

Collin looked up at me. His eyes questioning. "Jakey scared he might get hurt"

I growled and he backed off, stumbling slightly as he watched my balled up fists. "It's for Leah" I simply said and grabbed the helmet off his bike. His heart rate sped up and I looked at him. His eyes were raking Leah up and down, a smirk on his lips. I lost control and punched him square in the face, hearing three distinct crunches at his nose. Everyone around me gasped and rushed to Collin muttering cusses at me.

I walked back to a giggling Leah. Oh great, I got the helmet and she's laughing at me now. She climbed on and I was about to speed off but I noticed she hadn't even put on her 'safety measurement' as yet. I rolled my eyes and kept my stare on the road ahead. She shuffled closer to me and all my anger dissipated with her touch. She was close to me.

"Jealous much?" She whispered, her voice low and simply....sexy. I fought with all my might to keep control. Think something...urr...trees ...yes...trees are good.

We reached 's in not time. I was a bit surprise that Leah hadn't thrown a fit with my speed. Her eyes held amazement as we looked around the playground. I saw two little kids, a girl and a boy. The girl was stealing some of his ice cream secretly but the weird part was he knew, and he was wilfully looking away to let her get it. It reminded me so much of our childhood and I chuckled as we sauntered in.

"Two Dark Belgian Chocolate Ice Cream Please" I ordered. Leah was beyond anxious. She was clapping her hands just like a kid. I admired her as we got in our booth.

"Mhmm this tastes wonderful...I can't believe it's been all these years"

I was finished mine. It tasted wonderful, just the way I remembered it. I hadn't come back here since I was small and I knew it wouldn't be worth coming here without Leah. I smiled up at her and noticed bits of ice cream on her nose and chin. I gathered up all my confidence and stopped her hand, reaching for the tissue. I couldn't help reaching over to her. The place was quiet and I felt as if it were Leah and I alone. I held onto her hand, feeling it warm under mine. I watched her as I carefully bent towards the corner of her mouth. She didn't hesitate so I continued. Her scent empowered me and I placed my hand on her shoulder, hoping to relax her rigidity. Her heart was thundering away and I stopped when I heard her breath catch. _Trees ,...Trees...Trees..._I didn't want to push her so I smirked and backed off.

Her eyes weren't angry nor regretful. Instead my black eyes, found her grey shy eyes, a smile edging her pink lips. "I definitely missed this ice cream" I said quickly as I planted a kiss on her nose. She smiled and I felt a comfortable silence fall upon us. She was deep in thoughts and I was nervous for a second that I pushed my luck.

"Leah what's wrong?"

"Nothing..just a few stuff on my mind"

"Are you okay -?

"Yes"

"No LeeLee...Are you okay with me..I'm not pushing you am I?" I looked at our joined hands and wondered if it were a mistake.

She was confused and nervous. Her thoughts were flickering through her and her face was so expressive.

"Leah" I chuckled. "Relax...Don't worry, Think about it...Kim's not gonna be back for now" I tried to lighten up the mood. Angry Leah is sexier than nervous Leah.

She pulled her hand from my grasp and I frowned slightly. "Oh well in that case maybe I should let ..umm what's his name?.."

"Collin" I said, not expecting that quip back.

"Yes..Collin might be willing to help me out when you're busy with Kim"

"That hurt Leah" I saw her playfulness back on and I faked hurt.

"Maybe Kim could cure it" _That does it. _ I lurched for her but she dashed away and grabbed the keys. I ran after her, giving her an advantage when I felt a small hand pulling against mine. I looked down to find a redhead cashier looking pointedly at me.

"What?" I growled.

"You haven't paid yet" She said, her annoyance blatant. She grasped the money and slowly raised each lever for the change. She was counting too damn slow!

"Keep The damn change!" I screamed.

The cashier huffed and I ran out, my ears darting for my bike. My ears twitched when I heard a piercing shriek. The engine of the bike was thundering through the quietness of Forks. I darted around the corner, willing myself not to shake and phase.

All of my rage quieted down when I saw Leah safe but terribly afraid. She was gripping onto the handle so tight that her knuckles were paling. Her eyes were wide and focused on the road. Her hair was whipping behind her and I found myself chuckling at how beautiful she appeared to me, even though I knew how severely beaten i would get did she know my thoughts.

I grabbed onto the bike with ease, preventing her from speeding away.

"Going somewhere?"

She didn't even loosen her grip. Her heart was in its usual state of panic. I saw her face and my own heart thumped. I pulled back the bike slightly and hopped on, expecting Leah to ride back home. Instead, the bike was leaning. Her hands flew up to her face for protection and I instinctively grabbed the handles and continued onwards.

"Leah, you amaze me" I chuckled and gripped the bike and smashed full on the speed. She embraced the wind as she braced back into me. My breath hitched with the contact. She seemed to have dozed off for about ten minutes before I accidentally shook her awake when crossing the bumpy road leading onto her driveway. She sighed. I couldn't doubt the feelings I had for this crazy girl. _My crazy Leah._


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 : Leah's POV **

"Goodnight Jake..umm Thanks" I mumbled, kicking the dirt under my shoe.

"Hey" He raised my head with his warm fingers and brushed his lips against my forehead. I sucked in a breath and he chuckled lightly. "Sleep Well **tonight **...My Leah" He said so quietly against my forehead.

I opened my eyes to see the dirt from his bike spray out as he drove away. I sighed and went inside. Seth opened the door, scowling at me.

"Ahem" he cleared his throat extra loud. I watched him, my brows pulled together. Just then Mom stepped in with Dad.

"Hey sport"

I ran and gave him a hug. He shook beneath me.

"Is Sabyna feeling better?" _What?_

I took a few steps back and rasied an eyebrow. "Sabyna?" I muttered to myself.

"Yes She seemed to have the stomach flu today...good thing you followed her home" I stared at Seth completely bewildered and then ever so quickly, he flicked his eyes towards mom and dad. _ Ohh I get it.._

"Yes..threw up all over the place..it was nasty..all the carrots from today's food spluttered across the desk-"

"Ok Honey, you've had a long day, why don't you go get some to eat and rest" Dad said, grimacing at the mental pictures I was creating. He moved to his usual couch in front of the tv and threw back.

"Atleast he's not as bad as mom.." Seth muttered. Mom left from the time I mentioned carrots. "She cooked carrots with potato and spinach"

I laughed with Seth. He regained his composure and stood upright. "I want a better explanation next time" He said as he wavered the note in front of me.

"Sorry Kido..tell me how much dirty laundry I have to do for covering for me..Thanks by the way"

He scoffed. "Tracing ..th..wol.. hard part" He muttered under his breath. "How about..you owe me one"

"No. I know you. You are going to use this back on me at the worst time possible"

"Should I tell Mom about Jacob?" He beamed proudly.

" Which part...the part where he ran his tongue "

"Oh-God- Virgin Ears!..My Ears!" He covered his ears and rushed into the living room to watch TV with Dad. I shook my head at him and went to have dinner.

The shrill of the telephone echoed through the house. Seth looked at me expectantly. I groaned and got up.

"Hello"

"LEAH!"

"Naomi?..Naomi!" I screamed. I was so happy she called. I've been dying to talk to her in so long. I walked into my room and reflexively reached out to shut the door except there wasn't one!

"How are you!? ..You don't even call me anymore..Bad sister"

"I'm sorry..It's been **something **around here"

"Good stuff?" she questioned.

"Mhmm" I agreed, thinking about his black eyes.

"Boys?"

"Mhmm"

"Spill!"

"You remember Jacob?"

"Ugh the little devil ?!" she asked incredulously. "He pushed me in a puddle once!"

I laughed, That was so Jacob. "Yep..well it's not official ..but I think I might like him"

"Oohh" She squealed. " I've gotta come down sometime and see these La Push boys"

I laughed . We continued talking for two hours. Naomi seemed to like Jake after I recounted all the things that happened these past days. She was completing her courses. I hoped she would visit soon.

--------------*-----------*-----------*--------------*--------------*-----------------*-------------*--------------*----*-------------*---------*----------*--------*

"Argh! It hurts!" I groaned.

"Stop squirming!" She scolded.

"You wrenching on my hair!" I screamed as I kept trying to reach up and grab that stupid tool out her hand.

"No-I'm straightening it!"

"It **is **straight!" I was born with straight hair for god's sake.

"Umm Girls..." Seth interrupted.

"WHAT!" We both snapped at Seth. He looked scared as his eyes widened. He cleared his throat nervously. " We-"

"Seth Clearwater..don't you dare say we are late!" I snapped.

"Okay" he squeaked out. He had already gone to pick up Aliana and came back and Sabyna still wasn't finished with me.

"Ahndd...that's it!"

The girl in the mirror had her grey eyes highlighted with eyeliner. My brows were neatly trimmed and I had a faint hint of blush and lipstick. The mascara made my long lashes look thick and my hair was even straighter. Ok fine..the hair was actually better when Sabyna finally finished.

"Do..you like it?" She asked gesturing to how I looked. She was dressed in black pencil leg jeans. She pulled together a grey vest with a black, belted jacket and grey boots.

I looked back at myself. My white belted racer tank was enclosed by a blue cardigan. I wore faded blue pencil jeans and black boots. My hair was fanned out behind me and simple jewelry gave me the look I wanted.

"I love it" I said with all honesty. "Thanks Sabs ..ready ?"

"Yup"

We walked downstairs to find Aliana and Seth cuddled on the couch. Aliana got up and gave us each a hug. She was wearing skinny jeans with a purple top. "You guys look awesome" She smiled.

"**We **look awesome" Sabyna corrected.

"Ladies.." Seth said, bowing slightly as he escorted Aliana through the door. The sun was setting and the air was cool. I kept glancing around nervously and fidgeting with my top. It was Friday and we were headed to meet up at Jake's garage and then go to the movies. Sabyna gave me a questioning look but I just shrugged.

We pulled up near Quil's car. Sabyna immediately jumped out to hug him. I walked behind with Seth and Aliana. I could see Jake's car parked in the driveway. Did he finish it?

We got closer and then my eyes widened. Jacob was being held back by Sam who was struggling. Paul was practically snarling at him while some guy I didn't recognize was grabbing his arm. Jared was bundled over in laughter while Kim was sitting horrified.

"Jacob?" I asked tentively. He spun his head in my direction and his cold jet black eyes caught mine. A fiery rage inside them was quieted down when he realised it was me. I was looking back and forth between them trying to figure out what just happened. I took hesitant steps backward when Paul came up to me. Jacob's eyes shot daggers at him.

"You look sexy tonight" Before I could stop him, he placed a chaste kiss on my cheek and ran off laughing. I made a few steps forward, high intentions of plummeting his face into the ground, when Jake's hand reached out for my waist.

"Be right back" He whispered harshly. And then he was gone.

Someone tapped me on the shoulder. I looked around to find a guy, about my age, with mid-length black hair and a cheeky smile grinning at me.

"Embry Call" He put his hand forward.

I took it. "Leah Clearwater" . Embry opened his mouth to say something else, but just then I heard a piercing howl echo through the trees and I automatically shivered. Embry chuckled at my reaction.

"Don't worry, it's just the bears"

"La Push has bears?" I asked with surprise in my voice.

"Oh yes, grizzlies" He grinned.

Jacob came back, playfully wrestling with Paul. I scowled and punched Paul in the stomach. My hand throbbed but Paul did wince. Jacob was wearing a navy blue shirt with jeans.

Sam stepped up. "Movie Time..Sab, Paul and I are headed with Quil"

Seth suggested that Kim and Jared go with him. Embry was riding alone on his bike. That left me and Jacob. I looked at him and back into the skies. Rain was setting up. The others were pulling out when Jacob started walking back to his house.

" Umm Jake?"

"Yes Leah"

"Aren't we going to the movies?"

"Yes..."

"So um..your bike is in the garage.."

"I know Leah" He chuckled. "We're going with my car"

I gasped. "it's finished?" He grabbed my hand and shook his head yes. The warmth was there and he squeezed my hand gently. He lead me to the passenger side and he hopped in behind the wheel, started the engine and we were off.

"Oh my god..you got seatbelts?"

He winked. "There's this girl who's crazy about vehicular safety"

I rolled my eyes but still smiled.

The showers began. The roads weren't very busy but Jake still drove onto the highway. I looked at him confused.

"Everyone's taking the local streets to Port Angeles...we'll beat em" and revved the car for emphasis.

I giggled. The highway was clear. With the rain plus boring towns, it wasn't any surprise.

"So ..what happened with you and-" I was jerked forward and Jake pressed harder against the accelerator. The wet roads caused the car to skid slightly and Jake immediately pulled over. I looked around but there weren't any cars.

"Gimme one second" He said quickly and hopped out into the rain. He popped the bonnet and began inspecting. I could see a tad bit of a trail of smoke. It was about fifteen minutes and Jake was still working on something. One time I could've sworn that he lifted the car a bit.

I groaned to myself and climbed out using my cardigan as shelter. The rain was still beating down on us and within five seconds I was completely soaked.

"What's wrong?" I asked, trying to hide the irritation in my voice.

"Everything!...it's all burnt up..Damn Embry!" Jake argued, muttering cusses under his breath.

"It'll be ok..maybe someone will pass by..."

"Pass by? ..Pass by!..Leah we are in the frikkin middle between Forks and Port Angeles...two dreariest towns in the entire nation! ..who's gonna pass by now???" He barked at me, his hands shooting up as he covered his face.

"I'm just trying to help you idiot!..it's not my fault **your **car won't start!!!"

"It's not my fault either ! ... why don't you just get into the car!..you're making things worse on me !!"

"NO !.. I'm the only help you've got ...maybe we should walk back!"

He hesitated looking at me..the fire still burning in his eyes. "You won't make it" He muttered so lowly, I had to strain to hear.

"Yes I will! "

His eyes shot up as though I caught him off guard. "Look Just get back in the car...I'll go find help" He marched off into the bushes.

"Jacob Black ..are you insane..the town is that way!!" I pointed back south .Where the hell did he think he was going?

"Get in the Car!" He exclaimed again. Ugh this was so aggravating. The place was terribly cold and he wanted to get help from the trees?? I was shivering but Jake didn't even care. He just kept marching towards the woods. Anger coursed through me and I threw my cardigan off and continued my way.

It was certainly dark out here. The moonlight covered by the dark grey clouds. I could see a faint light through the trees. The tar of the road was brittle and the branches occasionally scraped my exposed arms. I kept a lookout for any sign of people but let it go afterwards. It wasn't of much use.

"Can't make it my foot" I muttered to myself, hands clasped around my chest as I shivered.

The thunder was roaring and the lightning was flashing wildly in the sky. My legs were aching and my feet felt sore. I spotted a wide oak tree, branches sprawled and low. I pushed my feet towards it and braced up against the damp wood. The leaves created a strange warmth. My breathing was evening up. A thought of fear crossed my mind. I just abandoned Jake. What if something happens-

My thoughts were muffled when someone wrenched me out in the rain. I screamed, my arms flailing, trying to hurt whoever it was. He shook me, once , twice. I slapped him and picked up speed as I ran again. All I could think about was Jacob. I needed him.

"Leah !" _Jake?_

"Leah!" I spun around and gasped. He was a mere foot away from me. The rain droplets sizzling against his skin. He was shirtless and his abs were clenching with his heavy breathing. His jeans hung low, unbuttoned and were ripped at his feet. His hair fizzled with water droplets. His eyes made me gasp, they were the blackest I've ever seen them.._Oh no..He was angry. _ I gulped and prepared myself.

"What the hell were you thinking? .. Did you go insane? ..Oh I'm Leah ..I'll be stupid and reckless and walk out on my own in the rain on the freaking highway !!" He was screaming. I even noticed him shake slightly. I had really pissed him off. He was breathing deeply.

"J-"

"Walk" He pointed backward, where I noticed the headlights of the car. He did fix it !. I smiled at him but he just stood there, waiting for my legs to crawl back to the car.

"Get inside" He said as he stepped around to enter. A single tear slipped from my face.

"No" I whispered, more to myself than Jake.

His eyebrows shot up and his jaw slackened. "What?"

"No...Look at you...you're worse than a damn grizzly..you're ready to rip me apart just because I went for help !?!"

He slammed the door and walked around to me. He towered over me. I walked back and winced when I felt the door handle jam me in the side. Droplets of rain were leaking off him and onto my racer tank shirt.

"Help?..I got help..I fixed the ca-" He abruptly stop and reached up to wipe my tears that were now flowing.

"..you did nothing but cause me the worst pain I'd ever felt....I thought something happened to you" He whispered into my ear. My heart sped up and a surge shot down my spine. I could feel the muscles in my stomach tighten. It angered me even more when my head spun with his minty breath.

"Why should you worry if something happens to me?" I snapped.

His eyes tightened as if he couldn't believe I just asked him that. He didn't answer and I straightened up , preparing to get in the car. He clasped his hand just above my elbow and spun me around. I caught sight of my hair flying with me.

He placed his hand on my waist and braced me against the car, all the time staring in my eyes. He closed the space between us and bent around me. His warm lips, slightly parted, pressed deeply into my neck. I breathed out as he did this. The muscles in me were tightening. A spark lit down my back and I felt a deep jerk of electricity below my belly-button when his lips moved to my chin.

My eyes were shut tight. Jake's lips, tongue ,hands were warm. His other hand had moved up to the back of my neck and was fondly playing with my hair. He was kissing my jaw and my chest heaved up and down between us. My thigh was braced in between his legs and he ground his hips into mine when I made contact with the centre of his jeans.

His lips trailed behind my ears and my hands, shakingly, nervously reached up around his neck to hold him close. My eyes opened and I noticed how soft his black pools seemed.

"Jake" I whispered.

"Tel-Tell me what you want Leah" He breathed out, tingling my nerves. I gripped his hair and a slight moan escaped his lips. His grip around me tightened. I swallowed and leaned in to kiss his neck, upward, behind his ear. "Kiss Me Jacob"

He raised back slightly to look at me. The rain was still heavy and I was braced between the car and him. He leaned slightly, eyes flickering between my eyes and lips. I sucked in a breath when I felt his lips brush mine, not quite touching.

"I'm falling for you Leah" He whispered and then crushed his warm lips against mine. His lips were soft and his teeth occasionally grazed my lips. My stomach was a live wire and my nerves tingled everywhere. I felt him, each part of him, against me. The rain continued falling, wet droplets running down my skin as he leaned his head, not ever moving his lips. I pressed back into him and felt my head swirl with excitement. His hand darted around my waist, lifting my shirt sweetly as he grazed the skin with his fiery touch. I gasped into his mouth . "Sorry" he mumbled. We both released, breathing hard.

"Jake-"

"Leah" He said huskily and pressed against me once more, moving lightly to the corners of my mouth, down to my jaw and my neck. I felt a strange heat trailing with him. He sucked on my pulse vein and I squeezed his arm as the adrenaline rushed through me. I placed my hands against his cheek and he raised instinctively, smiling against my lips as he kissed me once, twice, thrice more.

He looked at me, his eyes soft, lips red and smiled. I hugged him. He wrapped his arms around me and I smiled. "I'm falling for you too Jake" I whispered.

**SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATES REVIEW! NOW! **


End file.
